Ser nuevamente
by paolamendoza
Summary: - La vida tiene que terminar.- dijo ella.- Pero el amor no. ― Mitch Albom.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

La verdad es que no sé cómo comenzar a describir los hechos que me han arrastrado hasta el borde del acantilado de la desesperación en el que ahora mis pies tocan la orilla y mis ojos permanecen fijos hacia abajo; no logro distinguir el suelo distante a mi inerte cuerpo, pues una densa nubosidad se opone al tiempo en que imagino que, si llego a saltar, caeré en ella y su textura será como la de un montón de almohadones de plumas que el único daño que causan es el de apresar los sentidos, logrando relajar cada músculo de nuestro tensionado cuerpo, y convertirnos en presos para no volver a nuestras actividades laborales. Sin embargo, quiero, mejor dicho, necesito desahogarme antes de brincar.

Cierto es que desde hace mucho comencé a sobrellevar mis días, sumergiéndome en una cotidianidad que ahora está rozando en la locura. Me encuentro terriblemente sola a pesar de que hay gente a mi alrededor que me ha prometido estar siempre a mi lado, y lo hace. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me sentí sola.

Recuerdo que solía disfrutar, con una satisfacción que lograba causarme un dolor en las mejillas debido al prolongado tiempo que pasaba sonriendo, de las ocasionales reuniones familiares cuyos fines eran, para mis tías, entretenerse mediante el chisme y las críticas a personas ya fallecidas o que no se hallaban presentes en ese momento. Reía cuando escuchaba alguna de ellas quejarse por el trágico suceso del que había sido _víctima_ veinte años atrás y la manera en que maldecía a los _culpables_.

Mi felicidad quedaba saciada al pasar minutos u horas al lado de algún compañero, amigo o persona ajena a mi conocimiento, que requería la atención de alguien para poder desahogar sus penas y frustraciones y yo, alegremente, permitía ser ese cesto en el que ellos depositaran aquellas perturbaciones que los estaban carcomiendo.

Tengo tantas cosas que decir, tantos recuerdos que confesar con mis labios y no quiero sentir un juicio lanzado en mi contra a causa de ellos. Necesito que alguien sepa lo que me está pasando realmente porque no quiero que se le mienta a las personas en mi funeral diciendo que todo estaba bien conmigo, porque no lo está.

Empezaré con lo que creo que fue el detonante para que mi inestabilidad emocional comenzara a gobernar en cada recoveco de mi cerebro, guiándome así hasta el lugar en el que ahora, adolorida y magullada, he venido a parar.

Hacía poco más de dos años yo era, sin duda alguna, la chica más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. Comencé a prosperar en casi todo lo que me proponía y a pesar de que algunas circunstancias, fuera de mi control, se hallaban bastante deprimentes, yo no permitía que eso me robara los motivos para sonreír. No había conocido, y recientemente no he conocido a alguien cuya fe fuera capaz de revivir, como la mía.

– _¿A dónde se fueron aquellos días?_- me pregunto mientras un pesado suspiro se me escapa del pecho.

Quizás mi error ha sido creer siempre que merezco _algo más, algo mejor_. Quizás es por eso que me aventuré locamente en la creencia de que Dios tenía un plan hermoso para mí, en el que aparecía un brillante cuadro familiar en donde podía verme, feliz y radiante, al lado del _hombre perfecto_ con el que siempre he soñado que me casaré. Pero la aventura, como casi todas, trajo irregularidades que me han dejado un mal sabor de boca; no bastó con desear a ese hombre, sino que llegué a amarlo incluso antes de conocerlo. Solía imaginarme mis días a su lado, en donde llegara de mi rutina laboral para prepararle una deliciosa cena, ponerme linda a sabiendas que mi esmero duraría cuando mucho un par de horas antes de meterme a las suaves sábanas de algodón en donde él y yo pudiéramos, de manera natural, expresar a través de nuestros cuerpos el amor que sentíamos.

Me aferré a que así debía ser y guardé mi integridad como mujer y mi dignidad como ser humano. Mis días transcurrían, la mayoría lenta y cansinamente, pero esperanzada sabiendo que _él _aparecería en cualquier momento y mientras tanto, yo debía estar preparada enteramente para ser _la mujer perfecta_; alguien digna de presumir frente a sus amigos y familiares, pero más que un bonito premio, quería ser aquél motor que siempre estuviera ahí para conducirlo, sin temor, en el camino de sus sueños, metas, anhelos y deseos, ofreciéndole una experiencia divertida y gratificante a mi lado. Quería escucharlo decir a nuestros nietos, o quizás bisnietos, ya cerca de los noventa años _"... y si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo, me volvería a casar con ella..."_.

Y entonces sucedió que conocí a alguien a quien creí que era ese hombre y ¡bendito Dios! Sólo fue un corto período de tiempo el que viví ciega por esa mentira. Pero luego las cosas ya no fueron como antes. Una parte de mí entró en duda sobre si _él_ realmente existiría; entonces Inseguridad llegó con su montón de preguntas dentro de un maletín que abrió sobre la mesa de Confianza y ahí dio inicio un juicio interno: ¿Y si yo no merecía a dicho hombre? ¿Y si no era ese el plan hermoso que Dios tenía para mí y yo misma fantasee dejándome llevar por la ilusión? ¿Y si esperar era sólo mal gastar mi tiempo?

A partir de entonces la sala de la _seguridad_ fue cerrada por tiempo indefinido y comencé a vagar por los días, que a pesar de que rozaban los 37º C, para mí eran fríos y secos. Todo cuanto veía se tornaba gris y sin chiste.

Y así transcurrieron los cinco meses más largos de toda mi vida.

Cinco meses en donde no volví a imaginarme al lado de él. Cinco meses donde corrí a ilusión y enterré a esperanza. Cinco meses donde lloraba cada noche aferrada a mi almohada, inundada en pánico y soledad.

Hasta que él apareció.

Y fui golpeada de manera brusca y salvaje por su atención, que reclamaba enteramente mi ser. Conocí que la gravedad no es la fuerza más potente en el Universo y la manera en que un imán desea unirse a una superficie metálica era tan sólo un poco de lo que yo sentía por él. Me bastó con una noche, casi cinco horas seguidas de plática, para saber que era _él_.

Ilusión entró, dudando un poco, pero finalmente volvió a instalarse en mi interior y ésta vez no vino sola, trajo consigo a esperanza y a paciencia. Las tres decidieron vivir junto a alegría y emoción, dentro de mi estómago, y cada vez que él aparecía frente a mi vista, cada vez que su rostro se colaba por mis pensamientos (lo cual debo decir que ocurría muy menudamente), cada vez que la mención de su nombre se hacía presente, todos ellos comenzaban a bailar al ritmo de una música que sólo yo era capaz de escuchar y sus movimientos en mi estómago hacían que los nervios se aparecieran y mi cerebro sufría un apagón, como cuando cae una tormenta y la electricidad se va de la casa, y por más que intentara buscar siquiera una vela de claridad para parecer una persona razonable, terminaba metiendo la pata.

Pero él no sabía que todo eso ocurría gracias a su existencia. No estaba consciente del festín que se llevaba a cabo en mis entrañas cuando me miraba, cuando su mejilla rozaba la mía a manera de saludo, o cuando simplemente iniciaba alguna conversación acerca de la tarea que nos habían encargado.

Supe, en poco tiempo, de que era él con quien quería pasar el resto de mi vida. Al principio cuando lo pensé me reprendí diciéndome que había perdido el juicio y no podía asegurar semejante evento con apenas 21 años. Pero algo en mí forjó esa convicción. Algo que no estaba dentro de mi control. Era él.

Atrevida, decidí que lo mejor sería decírselo y por días enteros me costó mucho dormir placenteramente pues la mortificación de su desconocida respuesta me carcomía los nervios. Pero finalmente lo hice y cuando recibí el primer golpe de rechazo, Inseguridad volvió a entrar a la sala de juicios. Así transcurrieron dos largos meses en los que buscaba alguna oportunidad para hablarle pero sin atreverme a hacerlo; finalmente volví a verlo, un frío día de febrero, mientras esperaba a mi mejor amiga, cuyo tema prefiero evitar en este instante. Ni siquiera un mili segundo había pasado cuando mis ojos lo reconocieron y ya ilusión, esperanza, paciencia, alegría y emoción estaban celebrando nuevamente en mí.

Entonces estuve más consciente de mis anhelos. Consciente de la cantidad de oraciones que le lancé a Dios para que me permitiera conocer a alguien como _él_ y, al darme cuenta que él era la respuesta a todas aquellas peticiones, e incluso superaba algunas, supe que no debía rendirme. Quizás mi historia sería diferente, pensé. Quizás sería yo quien tuviera que esforzarse y no él. Así que lo hice, seguí mis instintos conforme lo veía y suprimía, con más esfuerzo que el que causa matar a un feroz villano que nos saca dos cabezas de altura, las inmensas ganas de echarme a su cuello y besarlo.

Él, por su parte, se mostró bastante cercano y atento. Me permitió conocerlo, lo cual fue una sorpresa para mí. Y una cálida tarde de primavera, mientras los dos nos hallábamos sentados, después de jugar ajedrez un rato en cierta oficina, se atrevió a besarme. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que mis labios recibieron ese tipo de caricia y en ese instante, viniendo de él, me pareció que flotaba en el paraíso. Aquella tarde me propuso que mantuviéramos una relación informal y yo, embobada y con mi cerebro en apagón, acepté.

No tenía idea de la clase de hoyo en el que había caído. Mi consciencia había decidido abandonarme a mi suerte pues estaba harta de que siempre le pidiera permiso para todo y terminara haciéndole caso a _qué dirán_ en lugar de a ella, quien únicamente quería verme sonreír para que una descarga de hormonas endógenas se produjera en mi cerebro y fortaleciera mi sistema inmunológico.

Los siguientes tres meses fueron más que felices. A sabiendas que no debía, me enamoré como perdida de él; en ocasiones me detenía a pensar si era realmente porque él me gustara o si era porque él encajaba en mi idea de hombre ideal y la respuesta era ambas cosas.

Me enamoré de su sonrisa cuando discutíamos sobre un tema y él me llevaba la contra y al saber que yo tenía la razón iba a callarme con un beso. Me enamoré de su mirada, que parecía hablarme más dulcemente que sus palabras. Me enamoré de sus manos, que encerraban perfectamente las mías para brindarles calor. Me enamoré de su extraño gusto musical, me enamoré de sus películas francesas en blanco y negro, me enamoré de su tono vanidoso y pretensioso, de su seguridad y sus temores. Me enamoré de su forma nerviosa de morderse el labio y jugar con su dedo pulgar e índice. Me enamoré de nuestras peleas sin sentido que terminaban en caricias por su cuello, por el mío...

Me enamoré de TK.

Y a partir de entonces mi mundo giraba por y para él.

De eso hace ya más de un año y no puedo evitar temblar y que las lágrimas resbalen por mi rostro al revivir la historia en mi mente. Una historia que todos los días está repitiéndose, como si fuese una cinta infinita proyectada en mi memoria. Jamás he querido a alguien de la forma en que me pasó con él. Las personas no entienden lo que fue y lo que es para mí.

A pesar de ser corto el tiempo, a mí me pareció una eternidad a su lado. Gracias a él, Romeo y Julieta, Dante y Beatriz, Humbert y Lolita, Jack y Rose, entre otras parejas _clásicas_, tuvieron un significado en mi vida; al fin entendí que sí es posible amar a alguien a quien se lleva apenas un par de horas conociéndose. Entendí que cuando una persona viene y sacude tu mundo como quien saca la ropa sucia que durante más de un mes fue acumulada en un cesto, y hace que cada átomo de tu ser acelere sus vibraciones, has caído en lo más profundo de lo que muchos llaman _enamoramiento_. A partir de entonces tu vida da un giro drástico en donde se abre un parte aguas de un antes y después de _él_.

Mi alma está destrozada ahora. Ilusión, esperanza, paciencia, alegría y emoción fueron brutalmente aniquiladas por _realidad_ en medio de una celebración. Hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo que no vuelvo a sentir una fiesta en mi estómago. Hace tanto que no ocurre un apagón en mi cerebro. Cada día y cada noche le suplico a Dios que se lleve éste sentimiento, que no es más que un vacío en el pecho, grande y hueco, que parece irse expandiendo diariamente, porque no sé cuánto más podré soportar cargarlo.

Simplemente no puedo dejar de quererlo. Todo cuanto él me provocó y cuánto causó en mí sigue aquí, intacto. Daría mi vida a cambio de la de él sin que fuese necesario hacerlo. Sé que no es una enfermedad porque no hay medicamento que pueda curar mi dolor. Es como si mi alma, mi espíritu, o ese hálito de vida con el que nacemos, ya hubiera muerto en mí, y sólo quedó un cuerpo que va día a día manejándose como si fuese una máquina que carece de emociones.

Muchos creen que estoy bien, muchos creen que estoy en proceso de superación, muchos creen que ya se me pasó, pero nada de eso es cierto. No concibo mi vida al lado de alguien más. Ya no puedo creer que existe el hombre perfecto para mí y que Dios tiene otra historia diferente porque la realidad me dice lo contrario. Es semejante a leer el final de una saga de libros en el que sucede algo que no esperabas y te queda una extraña sensación porque realmente estabas deseando cierto acontecimiento y al saber que sucedió otro, de tu total desagrado, caes en una deprimente realidad llena de nada.

Admiro mucho la mujer que soy ahora porque a pesar de que le abrieron el pecho y le cortaron las piernas, sigue arrastrándose por el campo de batalla intentando ayudar a otros más heridos que ella. Admiro que aunque le cuesta demasiado pisar el territorio en el que hace dos veranos estaba viviendo su historia de amor, lo hace sin chistar, tragándose las lágrimas que muchas veces han querido escaparse ahí, al verse caminando al lado de _él_, tomados de la mano, mientras hablan de sus retorcidas teorías para querer cambiar al mundo.

Ahora me encuentro muy sola y contarle a mi gato acerca de mis penas no ayuda mucho. Esto no es algo que quiera andar confesándole a todo mundo porque sé lo que piensan, sé lo que van a decirme y eso de igual manera no me ayuda. Pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo porque he llegado a un punto en el que mis pies no tocan fondo y, debido a que no sé nadar, temo que puedo hundirme en cualquier momento.

* * *

**Historia nueva... díganme qué les parece :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Suicidio.

Según un reconocido diccionario, la palabra suicidio es formada del latín _sui_, que significa _de sí mismo,_ y _caedĕre_, que significa _matar_. Es la acción y efecto de suicidarse, o bien, quitarse voluntariamente la vida.

El suicidio nunca había albergado un lugar en mis pensamientos hasta el pasado marzo, en el que por tercera o cuarta vez, fui obligada a renunciar a mis sueños, a mis anhelos, a todo resquicio de esperanza al que mi fe se aferraba para permanecer al lado de aquél hombre, de rubio cabello y ojos que variaban en tonalidades grises y verdes.

Si bien, siempre figuré aquél acto como un llamado desesperado de atención por una persona _ignorante_ e incapaz de hallar la felicidad en la más mínima de las situaciones diarias, ahora me hallaba contemplándolo con un ansia igual a la que un niño tiene porque se llegue el día de su aniversario y pueda recibir todos los presentes, que desea sean los juguetes que ha estado anhelando.

Quizás muchos puedan pensar en lo estúpida que estaba siendo al siquiera contemplar semejante acción por causa de un muchacho, para muchos, ordinario, para mí, extraordinario, que no sentía el más mínimo anhelo de seguir a mi lado. Quizás se burlen y crean que soy demasiado joven como para comprender esos aspectos de la vida y sí, probablemente, sea la manera en que mi alma está pidiendo a gritos atención. Mis pensamientos desean salir y ser escuchados pero la ignorancia de las personas que me rodean es tal que lo único que hace es reforzar mi anhelo de abrazar a esa señora a la que se nos enseña de niños debemos temerle por su malicia, porque arranca a nuestros seres queridos de ésta dimensión, cruel y despiadada, y cuyo nombre es: Muerte.

Al sentir el vacío en mi pecho, que me tiene paralizada como si fuese un grillete atado a mi pie, no puedo pensar en otra cosa más que en ella.

¡Oh muerte, dulce descanso para el alma afligida!

Hace años que superé el miedo a esta señora, con la que cada ser humano tiene un encuentro para dejarse abrazar y ser guiados hacia una nueva aventura donde, estoy segura, los errores y las culpas que los condenaban ahora ya no existen más.

En algún momento llegué a creer que Julieta estaba exagerando al permitir que un arma succionara su vitalidad y robara el plan para el cual fue diseñada, despojándola de experimentar ciertos placeres, que según he escuchado, no tienen comparación, como la dicha de ser madre. Pero ahora me veía envidiando su valentía y comparando la forma en la que amó a Romeo, intensa e incondicional, con lo que yo sentía por TK.

Ser parte de una estadística, que según mi pobre investigación, iba en aumento, no se me apetecía en lo más mínimo. El suicidio, ahora común y elogiado, se había convertido en un cliché del que muchos jóvenes afirmaban que harían pero sólo unos cuantos tenían las agallas para ejercerlo realmente. Sin embargo, yo no vi otra manera de acabar con la miserable vida que llevaba y estaba segura de que seguiría llevando por mucho tiempo.

De modo que una cálida noche de octubre, tras haber visto mi último verano, sosegado e inapetente, decidí internarme en las profundidades de aquella acción, con la esperanza de que el destino al que me guiara no fuera el infierno, donde sólo existe el llanto y crujir de dientes, al que la iglesia me enseñó a temer. Me aventuré leyendo los casos de trágicos célebres, tales como Sylvia Plath y Alfonsina Storni, quienes se entregaron de aquella manera, dejando únicamente su legado literario para que se les recordara. Fui cuidadosa al meditar en cada forma de hacerlo pues una parte de mi humano cuerpo se estremecía al pensar en el dolor que pudiera sentir.

Quería que fuese algo rápido y exitoso, ya que, si no lograba mi cometido, no deseaba pasar por el proceso de preguntas acerca de mis razones, que estaba por enlistar para que fuesen leídas en mi funeral, y recibir reprimenda y juicios de personas que no tenían la más mínima idea de lo que era vivir con todo lo que cargaba dentro de mi ser.

Por lo que aquella noche me aventuré a dar mi última vuelta en el transporte público sin una dirección fija a la cual llegar. Me acomodé, como de costumbre, en uno de los asientos de la tercera fila junto a la ventana. Fui víctima de un ataque de pánico que estaba por causarme un desmayo así que decidí sumergirme en la estruendosa melodía de la música electrónica que en meses pasados había disfrutado bailar hasta el cansancio. Me dejé arrastrar por los recuerdos, mientras el camión recorría cierta calle, bastante popular y concurrida en la ciudad, de la primera vez en que visité un club nocturno junto a mi mejor amigo. Ambos, aniñados hasta morir, llegamos con una hora de anticipación, sin haber planeado dicha aventura, antes de la apertura de aquél sitio y rondamos cerca de una hora la bonita pero insegura plaza al centro de la ciudad. Frente a nosotros se erguía una parroquia, conocida por ser una de las primeras edificaciones religiosas de corte moderno.

La noche estaba algo fresca, el cielo de un azul profundo, se había vestido detalladamente con millares de estrellas que brillaban sobre nosotros. Pasaban de las once de la noche por lo que no se veía mucha gente caminar por ahí. Él y yo reímos, descargando la emoción y los nervios, de la más mínima tontería que se nos ocurría.

Lo adoraba. Davis era todo para mí. Lo había conocido cinco años atrás a través de una plática por un servidor mensajero de internet. Mantuvimos comunicación hasta que, una o dos semanas luego, nos vimos por primera vez en una cafetería de la facultad donde él estudiaba.

Desde entonces nos habíamos vuelto inseparables. Aprendimos a comunicarnos sin necesidad de palabras. Sabía exactamente bien lo que él pensaba, lo que sentía, cuando alguna situación agobiante lo estaba torturando por dentro, sin necesidad de que me lo dijera. Era como mi película favorita: conocía todo, incluso los detalles que pasan desapercibidos para muchos, de él.

Estaba enamorada de él, pero no era un amor romántico, sino que me gustaba todo de él, su forma de ser, insegura y precavida, su manera de pensar, su sarcasmo que me hacía reír hasta causarme un dolor en el diafragma, me gustaba su estupidez al no saber sobrellevar situaciones que requieran demostrar carácter, su inteligencia, en fin, nunca me había gustado una persona de la manera en que Davis me gustaba, él era especial, era único, era mi mejor amigo y la razón principal por la que me detuve durante mucho tiempo para no hacer lo que ahora estaba a punto de hacer.

Si bien, alguna vez lo hablamos, mi curiosidad me llevó a cuestionarle qué pasaría si yo abandonaba este mundo y su respuesta fue más que clara:

– Jamás me repondría.- dijo, muy serio.

Quizás estaba siendo muy egoísta al querer liberarme del tortuoso dolor de vivir. Quizás debía pensármelo nuevamente pero eso sólo prolongaría mi desdichada existencia. Probablemente él pasaría gran parte del tiempo odiándome por haberlo dejado pero sabía que era fuerte y podría sobrevivir. Ahora tenía a alguien a quien amaba y que lo amaba incondicionalmente, alguien que cuidaría de él y lo haría sonreír cuando mi ausencia le pesara en el alma. Uno de mis temores, y tal vez por el que toda persona, antes de cometer la infracción de ponerle fin a su vida pasa, era dejar a mis seres queridos sufriendo.

Pero, de todos modos, era algo que iba a suceder. La muerte se manifiesta cada segundo para alguien sin que nos enteremos. El que hoy me encuentre aquí, cerca de las diez de la noche, sentada en un camión que iba de regreso a la trayectoria de origen, gozando de perfecta salud, no significaba que viviría muchos años. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ocurren accidentes inesperados que arrebatan almas, muchas de ellas inocentes y con deseos de seguir, de este mundo.

Me bajé en una trayectoria central y tomé otro transporte decidiendo finalmente dónde quería que el desenlace de mis 24 otoños como ser humano, fuera concretado. Mientras más próxima me hallaba al destino, más nervios se iban acrecentando haciéndome estremecer en el asiento, casi al final del deteriorado camión público.

No estaba segura de nada en ese momento y, cuando finalmente me bajé y el viento helado golpeó mi rostro, comenzaron a deslizarse una a una las lágrimas que no había podido liberar en dos meses y medio.

Caminé, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta negra, casi arrastrando los pies por el pavimento, agradeciendo haber elegido un martes, mitad de semana, en el que no había tráfico que pudiera detenerme. Porque estaba segura de mi decisión. A pesar de que el corazón saltaba en mi pecho, aguzando los latidos en mi garganta y oídos, suplicándome que no le diera descanso eterno aún pues tenía muchos litros de sangre que bombear y dispersar por las encariñadas venas que conformaban mi cuerpo.

Me detuve a mediación de aquella preciosa construcción por la que había atravesado, si bien, un par de veces en toda mi vida. Se trataba de un puente tirante. Un bello adorno de nuestra ciudad pues el propósito por el que fue hecho no lograba llevarse a cabo ya que el río que había bajo éste permanecía seco casi todo el año.

Inhalé profundamente inflamando mis pulmones. Miré hacia abajo intentando calcular la altura que me separaba del piso, pero mi mente estaba tan enfrascada en los nervios y adrenalina que no fui capaz de razonar con coherencia. Estaba a punto de despedirme de la vida. A punto de llamar a la señora muerte y dejar que me guiara rumbo a mi nuevo destino. Jamás volvería a ver las estrellas como en ese momento, ni la luna, en su fase menguante. Una vez que mi cuerpo chocara contra el piso, abandonaría el sufrimiento, la ansiedad, la impotencia de no poder alterar de otra manera mi realidad. Ya no volvería a escuchar a mi mamá gritarme que bajara a comer un sábado por la tarde, cuando recién me hubiese despertado. Ya no volvería a sentir el ronroneo de mi gato en las noches, quien con su regordete cuerpecito se acurrucaba a mi lado, abrazando uno de mis brazos, y regalándome su calor.

Estaba por dejar mis sueños, mis anhelos, esperanzas, todo. Quizás uno de los únicos logros que conseguí entregarle a mi padre había sido mi título universitario; una sonrisa se me escapó al rememorar mis cinco años en aquella institución pública en donde nací, crecí y me desarrollé como una profesionista de la literatura.

Me pregunté si mis razones por las que estaba haciendo aquello realmente valían la pena. Por última vez me permití cuestionarme si tenía sentido cometer dicha locura y ocasionar un daño emocional a mis seres queridos, y la respuesta era: sí, sí lo valía.

Por lo que me aproximé más a la orilla y volví a tomar aire dejándolo retenido en mis pulmones.

Y en el momento más inoportuno la imagen de TK apareció frente a mí. El recuerdo de su sonrisa, mientras caminaba a mi lado y pasaba una de sus manos por mi cuello besándome la sien, se clavó en mis ojos como transportándome a esos días en donde jamás me hubiera atrevido si quiera a pensar en morir.

Empecé a respirar descontroladamente al escucharlo decir mi nombre, en medio de esas pláticas bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol en algún rincón escondido del bullicio estudiantil en la universidad. Lágrimas y más lágrimas de dolor resbalaban por mis mejillas y ni siquiera era capaz de levantar las manos y limpiarlas porque eran como una fuente interminable de agua.

TK.

Él fue por mucho tiempo mi razón principal para seguir estudiando. Gracias a él le tomé un nuevo significado a la literatura y música clásica; fue por su existencia en mi vida que me aventuré a realizar una tesis de licenciatura pues anhelaba, con todas mis fuerzas, poder capturar su atención. Lo único que quería era que él supiera lo mucho que me importaba y el tremendo valor que su vida tenía en la mía.

Quería que él me quisiera.

Y ahí, acompañada por la soledad, en una noche fría de octubre, me hallaba temblando de miedo al saber que jamás volvería a ver esos preciosos ojos cuyo color exacto seguía siendo un misterio para mí. Jamás volvería a sentir sus manos, sus largos dedos recorrer mi piel. No volvería a saborear su aliento en mis labios que permanecía por más de una semana después de haberme besado. Y nuevamente me cuestioné si valía la pena.

¿Valía la pena aguantar una sociedad, egoísta e ignorante, todos los días? ¿Valía la pena aguantar el dolor de ver a mis amigas y compañeras comprometerse con el _amor de sus vidas_ y organizar una gran boda? ¿Realmente valía la pena soportar los días, rutinarios y apáticos, con una taza de café acompañada por los más hermosos pero trágicos romances de la literatura? Y creo que la pregunta que más resonaba en medio de mis enmarañados pensamientos era si realmente valía la pena permanecer con vida, en ésta mísera e inservible existencia cuyo propósito había logrado llevar a cabo en poco tiempo, para ver a TK al lado de alguien más. Feliz, próspero, poniendo en marcha cada una de sus metas y regalándole sus besos, sus caricias, su tiempo, sus miradas, sus abrazos, sus palabras a otra mujer.

Con aquél pensamiento me armé de valor y me impulsé hacia abajo. Cerré los ojos y dejé que el viento danzara con mi cabello que extrañaría ver crecer y teñir cada tanto que me aburriera. Mi cabeza golpeó primero contra una gran roca seguida por mi cuerpo. Seguí respirando sin estar consciente del tiempo. Sentía una punzada de dolor que emanaba desde la raíz de mi cabello hasta la punta de los dedos de mis pies y mucho calor comenzó a emitirse de mi cuerpo.

Iba a explotar.

Pero en ese momento no lograba comprender a ciencia cierta qué era lo que estaba pasándome. Un dolor en el pecho me impidió seguir respirando y lo último que vi antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre fue el rostro de aquél muchacho de 23 años al que había amado más que nada en ese mundo.

* * *

**Sé que la historia es diferente, ya les iré diciendo de qué se trata; quizás me cueste poquito adaptarla totalmente a Takari, pero haré lo mejor que pueda y espero les guste :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

_"Mi nombre es Hikari Yagami. Nací en Odaiba, Japón, un 4 de marzo de 1989, cerca de las tres y cuarto de la tarde en una clínica particular al centro de la ciudad. Mi madre, la señora Yuuko Yagami, anheló durante cuatro años el privilegio de dar a luz a una vida. Fueron muchas las razones por las que, previo a mí, no quiso embarazarse. Quizás la principal era que mi padre, Susumo Yagami, le había dejado muy en claro que él no quería casarse, pues el matrimonio era un compromiso que le aterraba, y no deseaba tener hijos. Ella lo amó desde el primer instante en que lo conoció y hasta ahora, veintiocho años después, sigue amándolo, a pesar de que no están juntos. A sus 29 años de edad recibió el regalo de ser llamada mamá. Tengo que decir que es para mí una heroína. Sin duda alguna, la mujer más valiente y humilde que he conocido. Se despojó a sí misma, perdiendo a su familia, amigos e incluso su trabajo, por vivir la grata experiencia de ser madre soltera. Mi padre la abandonó cuando mi hermano, Taichi Yagami, tenía tres años de nacido, pero es un hecho que nunca pudo recordar. Con mucho sacrificio ella nos regaló los tesoros más costosos y que carecen de valor monetario: su tiempo, su atención y su amor._

_Pasado los años, cuando Tai ya iba para las seis primaveras aquí, mi padre volvió, arrepentido y dispuesto a enmendar su conducta, y Yuuko, tan enamorada de él, lo aceptó. No paso mucho para cuando volvió a embarazarse, no por querer atarlo u obligarlo a que se casaran, sino porque nuevamente latía en su interior el deseo de ser madre de otro pequeño._

_Así fue como yo nací._

_Poco después de mi nacimiento, mi papá volvió a irse y no regresó hasta que yo tuve doce años de edad._

_Muchos deben estarse preguntando qué fue lo que me llevó a tomar la estúpida decisión de ponerle fin a mi vida, quizás otros deban estar maldiciéndome, muy enojados, otros abrumados y me hubiese encantado poder estar para darles una explicación de frente. Ante todo quiero pedir perdón a aquellos a quienes estoy lastimando con mi arrebatado acto por avanzar en el trayecto de vida. Mi intención nunca fue causar dolor aunque me fui sabiendo que sería imposible hacerlo._

_Les pediré que escuchen atentamente y hagan un mínimo esfuerzo por ponerse en mis zapatos para que logren entender lo que me orilló a abandonar este mundo. No fueron simples estupideces, no fue porque quisiera atención o estuviese deprimida. No. Fueron razones que vivían como dagas clavadas en mi mente y sentimientos, y estaban causándome una existencia lenta y lastimera. Vivía todos los días con la agonía de un cáncer que estaba pudriéndome y pudriendo a mis seres más allegados, quienes ya se habían cansado de mí._

_Iré enlistándolas conforme aparezcan en mi memoria pero el orden carece de importancia ya que todas, cada una de ellas, me lastimaba de la misma manera._

_Empezaré diciendo que me hastié de la incomprensión de mi familia y amigos. Muchos ya lo sabían, pero para aquellos curiosos que desconocían información personal, les diré que fui una mujer de estándares altos. Mi mamá se esforzó muchísimo por educarme con altos valores morales y principios que hasta el día de mi muerte mantuve intactos. Me enseñó cuánto valgo como mujer y a no depender de otras personas nunca. Sin embargo, estos estándares fueron convirtiéndose en una pesadez diaria ya que, mientras yo me plantaba en ellos con toda la intención de no quebrantarlos, la vida parecía burlarse de mí demostrándome a través de otras personas que tenerlos no servía de nada y tan sólo me estaba conduciendo por un camino de soledad y amargura._

_Otra de las razones, y la cual se convirtió en la causa de varios padecimientos físicos a lo largo de éste año (como mi gastritis) fueron mis amigos. Tengo que añadir, en este punto, que fui criada en una fe cristiana y asistí a una escuela religiosa en la que se me enseñó que Dios tiene el control de todo y cumple los anhelos de nuestros corazones. Me aferré cuanto pude a esa creencia y experimenté cierta realidad en ella pero no como quería, no como veía que le sucedía a mis compañeros. Entrada la época de los veintes, cuando cada uno de nosotros, aprendices de preparatoria, comenzamos a ejercer nuestra vida como estudiantes en la profesión que elegimos, se vino consigo un período donde las relaciones amorosas se hicieron presentes. Fui testigo de cómo, una a una de mis amigas iban conociendo, increíblemente, a un muchacho que les gustaba, éste les correspondía y un año más tarde ya estaban planeando su boda. Sí, el monstruo verde de la envidia se convirtió en mi mejor amigo mientras Inseguridad, de pie en mi hombro derecho, me susurraba que a mí no me ocurría eso debido a mi carencia de belleza física._

_Me cansé de la conformidad en la sociedad revolucionaria que aseguraba querer impactar en el mundo para brindar cambios de bienestar en cada persona pero, apenas conseguían comodidad con el primer individuo que los amara, renunciaban a las necesidades ajenas y se enfrascaban, egoístamente, en cumplir sus anhelos y sus sueños._

_Vomité al ver creyentes que afirmaban estar convencidos de que dar es mejor que recibir y nosotros debíamos imitar el ejemplo de Jesús, quien se dio a sí mismo por nuestra salvación, pero no eran capaces de pasar toda una noche afuera de un hospital llevando comida a los necesitados, o dejar de invertir en costosas cuentas de su celular y pagar con eso algún tratamiento de quimioterapia a niños que no tenían recursos. Me enfermé al ver el egoísmo y la falta de amor en mi generación, que sólo se preocupaban por cosas banales, por intereses propios, cuando había tanta necesidad allá afuera pidiendo un poquito de atención._

_Sin duda alguna, nada, absolutamente nada me enfurecía más que el saber de jovencitas que a sus quince, dieciséis o veintitantos años salían embarazadas. ¡Niños criando niños! ¡Y luego la gente se queja de por qué somos un país tercermundista!_

_Todos somos responsables, no pretendo culpar a alguien en específico, pero sí me atrevo a decir por éste medio, con la esperanza de que alguno de ustedes, quienes lo lean, se atrevan a llevar a cabo alguna reforma en la que mi manera de pensar logre traer un poquitito de cambio en la juventud. Los sistemas de educación en las escuelas se encargan de brindar, en cuanto al tema de la sexualidad, todo lo referente al proceso. Enseñan qué sucede cuando un espermatozoide penetra un óvulo y que la consecuencia es un bebé y ahí muere ese tema. ¡No! No se trata simplemente de eso, habrá que enseñarle a los jóvenes que un bebé no es como tener una mascota, es un proyecto de vida que requiere que nos despojemos de nuestro egoísmo y salgamos de la zona de confort para enseñarlo a vivir._

_¿Pero cómo jodidos se pretende que alguien eduque a una personita que viene en blanco y no conoce lo que es bueno o malo, si el educador carece de esa enseñanza?_

_Se le tiene que decir a la juventud que el más mínimo error en cuanto a la protección al tener relaciones sexuales trae consigo un embarazo, sí, uno de los milagros más hermosos que existen pero cuando las cosas están bien planeadas, de otra manera, se torna un castigo, una pesada carga, tanto para los padres, como para el niño, y causa un enardecido dolor a aquellos que, como yo, nada ansiamos con más ganas que el privilegio de morir para criar una vida. Considero que lo que falta en las escuelas es mostrar, dentro de ese mismo tema, todos los gastos mensuales que demanda la paternidad. Desde los pañales, leche y comida hasta los medicamentos y las bruscas citas al pediatra porque el pequeño puede enfermar de pronto._

_Dejando a un lado eso, me llenaba de rabia y dolor el ver en las calles de mi ciudad a cientos de jóvenes que van cargando con una responsabilidad que no fue planeada para su edad, según mi consideración. Ese tipo de mamás, jóvenes, a quienes se les hizo fácil una noche entregarse a una pasión carnal y ahora tienen un bebé al que cuidan peor que como si fuese un muñeco, siempre tuve ganas de reprocharles en cara su desconsideración. Hacerles ver que ahora ya no deben vivir para sí mismas, que sus madres, abuelas de las criaturas, no son las que abrieron las piernas y por lo tanto no tienen la obligación de cuidar al pequeño para que ellas puedan seguir divirtiéndose como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡No! Ahora ellas son las responsables, lo planearan o no, y deben mantenerse en constante educación sobre los cuidados de un niño. Cómo enseñarlos a formar un carácter fuerte e independiente, a ser humildes, a cómo comportarse en un centro comercial, en casas ajenas, a entender cuando no es no._

_Lloro de coraje al saber que muchas de esas criaturas, por no decir una palabra altisonante, tuvieron el descaro de embarazarse con la excusa de salirse de sus casas y evitar confrontar situaciones problemáticas, dolorosas, o porque se encapricharon con algún hombrecito y egoístamente lo querían para ellas mismas y creyeron que un hijo de por medio resolvería su problema, él les correspondería, se casarían y vivirían felices para siempre._

_Perdón si me pongo muy emocional pero todo esto es un enigma en mi sociedad que me ha mantenido enferma y hastiada durante mucho tiempo, y es hora de que hable y diga lo que pienso. Es el momento de que entiendan por qué sufría constantes ataques de ansiedad que atravesaban el valle de la desesperación, lastimándome con impotencia para finalmente arrojarme a los cauces de la amargura._

_Nadie jamás entendió el cólera que hervía más allá del punto de ebullición del agua en las profundidades de mi estómago al saber de jovencitos, cuya avidez se atiborraba en las, apenas marcadas, curvas de una muchachita vestida de soledad e ignorancia, calzada de atención, miedo y una enorme necesidad de saberse amada, para dejarla luego, con las mentiras disfrazadas de promesas que no vio y jamás vería cumplir. Creo que muy pocos semejantes, desconocedores de mi existencia, logran hallar empatía en mis sentimientos._

_Otra de las causas que me llevó a querer abandonar esta vida fue la sociedad apática e ignorante que afirmaba no necesitar estudios académicos para poder tener un buen nivel de vida._

_Gente, ¡ya no estamos en los años 40! En donde no era necesario que la mujer trabajara, en donde cualquier vocación rendía lo suficiente para que el hombre pudiera mantener un hogar. Todo ha cambiado y nosotros debimos cambiar también. Me atrevo a compararme con otras culturas y me avergüenzo de mis raíces. ¿Alguien, alguna vez, se ha preocupado lo que otros países piensan de nosotros? Yo creo que no, ya que la mercadotecnia nacional se ha encargado de cegarnos con la creencia de que no debemos escuchar lo que los demás piensen de nosotros y hacer las cosas a como nos plazca._

_Primero yo, después yo y siempre yo._

_Al mismo tiempo me causa una vergüenza entristecida escuchar a padres decir que si sus hijos no quieren estudiar, que si les va mal en la escuela, o que ya de plano abandonaron sus estudios, es problema de ellos y de todos modos, no es algo importante. ¿Cómo pueden pensar así? Todo por su egoísmo, por no querer ponerles el ejemplo de hacerlo o simplemente tomarse el tiempo, dejando sus actividades que estoy casi segura no son de vital importancia, como ver las telenovelas, para sentarse dos horas frente a sus hijos e instruirlos académicamente en casa._

_Y me desviaré un poco del tema antes de devolver la cena que gustosamente ingería ésta noche para hablar de otro motivo concerniente a mi suicidio: la falta de atención que convierte a adolescentes en prostitutas._

_¿Cómo es eso? Bien, les pondré un ejemplo muy claro sin mencionar nombres para no avergonzar a nadie en frente de todos. Tenemos a esta chica quien ha crecido en una familia que podríamos llamar normal, con problemas en casa, como en todos los hogares. Desgraciadamente, esta es una de esas chicas cuyos padres son como los jóvenes que describí anteriormente: inmaduros, sin preparación para traer hijos al mundo y egoístas; por lo cual ella creció con una necesidad de atención que sus progenitores no se percataron de darle, y conforme ella fue creciendo esa necesidad de atención se fue haciendo más aguda, lastimándola por dentro, ¿y qué pasa? Que el primer hombrecito que viene y le jura amor eterno es el ganador de su virginidad. ¿Por qué? Porque él sólo quiere eso y ella quiere amor. Porque a ella no se le enseñó que aquello es un tesoro que no debe soltarse a la ligera con el primer peladito que venga a cantarle una romántica. Él se aprovecha por unos meses de esa relación, queda satisfecho, la mantiene engañada con promesas como "algún día nos vamos a casar y cuando seamos viejitos…" para que ella acceda a todo lo que él desee. Y una vez que se dio por bien servido, va en búsqueda de alguien más, alguien mejor, porque tengo que añadir, que esta chica, debido a su falta de atención, sufre de una inseguridad tremenda y el pánico de que él la deje en cualquier momento no le permite dormir placenteramente, por lo que se convierte en una novia freaky que le arma escenitas de celos frente a sus amigos, a mitad del patio de la secundaria o preparatoria, o en el cine, y apenas él la deja en su casa, no permite que pasen ni diez minutos cuando le envía un mensaje de texto diciéndole lo mucho que lo extraña._

_¿Qué rayos es eso?_

_Damas y caballeros, con un suspiro profundo y un pesar en mi corazón, admito que esa es la sociedad en la que vivo._

_Pero la historia no termina ahí, luego de que él se cansa de su actitud, la deja. Con el corazón hecho pedazos, sufre su primera rotura amorosa, hasta que, no mucho tiempo después (a veces ni un mes pasado) llega otro hombre con actitudes nobles y gestos atentos y ella cae, como palomilla cautivada a un foco de luz, repitiendo el ciclo durante varios años._

_Me cansé de ver y vivir todo eso. De que la ignorancia reinara en el ambiente engañando a las personas con la idea de que velar por sus propios intereses porque a nadie más le interesan, es la única forma de vivir._

_Me cansé de los religiosos que viven de juicios y jactancias, señalando a aquellos, como yo, que decidimos en algún punto de nuestra vida tatuar en la piel un hermoso acontecimiento que quisimos ver por siempre impreso como arte corporal. Me cansé de que ellos, que decían seguir los pasos del Dios de amor que nos creó, eran los causantes de que muchas familias se dividieran por discusiones estúpidas y sin sentido, porque querer tener una razón que abrazaban como su verdad absoluta, cuando la única verdad absoluta que existe en éste mísero y enorme mundo es nuestro Creador. Me cansé de la condena que gozaban lanzar a otros, fuesen o no de su misma fe, creyendo que de esa manera amonestaban como los reyes y profetas de tiempos antiguos y recibían el favor de Dios._

_Me cansé de que una y mil veces les dije que el amor es lo único que importa y me mandaran al diablo con versículos mal empleados de su Biblia._

_Aquella pariente me tenía hasta las narices con sus venenosas críticas acerca de mi actitud, que juraba era la de una persona que necesitaba a gritos atención psicológica, pero nunca pasó más de una semana a mi lado, las veinticuatro horas del día, para conocer mis razones de actuar. Ella, que se proclamaba una santa delante de la iglesia, vivía engañando al hombre con el que compartía techo y le prometía amar hasta el cansancio, (a pesar de que lo hacía pecar mediante la fornicación) con otro, cuyo único interés eran los muchos billetes con que la vestía. Esa mujer que innumerables veces quiso enderezarme (como si lo necesitase) prefería meter sus tentáculos en las vidas de peregrinos ordinarios que cumplían con su diaria penitencia de transitar por éste mundo sin causarle problemas a alguien, en lugar de procurar a su hijo, que había huido de su presencia refugiándose en un estado a kilómetros de distancia, donde se escondía tras las gruesas cortinas de una religión que lo mantenía en condena y sufrimiento, negándole su necesidad de gritarle al mundo que sus preferencias sexuales se orientaban hacia alguien de su mismo género._

_Pero claro, ella era la que estaba bien y yo no, a pesar de todo._

_Esto tan sólo es un poco de lo que colmó mi paciencia y me fue arrebatando los ánimos de querer seguir. Quizás muchos se burlarán y jamás el concepto de niña idiota en el que ahora me están enjuiciando vaya a desaparecer. Sé que habrá quienes piensen que lo que hice estuvo mal y no debí prestarle atención a esas cosas y viviera mi vida conforme me placiera, pero no podía hacerlo. Mi corazón jamás fue tan egoísta como para pasar por alto aquellas vergonzosas situaciones. Tal vez escapar a otro país y vivir en una cultura que abrazara mi manera de pensar hubiese sido más adecuado, pero una parte de mí nunca se habría dejado de sentir culpable por abandonar mi nación sin haber intentado, por muy mínimo que fuera, reformar sus creencias._

_Sin más que añadir aquí, me despido de todos y cada uno de ustedes, agradeciendo a quienes, sinceramente, me ofrecieron algo de apoyo incondicional. Gracias por las risas y los buenos tiempos que compartieron conmigo; ahora les pido, únicamente, que no abandonen a mi familia, que sé necesitará fortaleza para sobrellevar los días sin tenerme fastidiándoles la vida._

_Y nuevamente: perdón."_

* * *

**Ciertamente los reviews que he recibido me han alentado bastante. Muchísimas gracias a quienes se pasan a leerla y dejarme su opinión, ya saben que cualquier comentario es válido y aceptado.**

**Disculpen si la fecha de cumpleaños de Kari no es la correcta, estuve indagando pero no la hallé :p**


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Miré cómo mi prima, con el rostro enrojecido, dobló una vez más la carta que instruidamente le había pedido leyera antes de que llevaran mi cuerpo a cremar.

La había elegido a ella porque sabía que estaría enojada conmigo. Sabía que su coraje, al ver el desenlace con el que decidí concluir mi patética existencia, no le permitiría llorar en varios meses y su orgullo la sostendría firmemente delante de aquellos curiosos que deseaban saber las causas que me orillaron a saltar del puente.

Detenidamente, observé a la numerosa cantidad de gente que se tomó un rato de su tiempo para darme el último adiós. Y pensar que yo creía que ni veinte personas asistirían a mi funeral y ahora, frente a mí, un centenar se expandía, con ojos llorosos y una insaciable impotencia que rayaba en la culpa a través de sus demacrados rostros. Probablemente la mayoría se lamentaba el no haberse atrevido a hablar conmigo antes, el haberme negado una hora de plática y haberme evadido pues yo no era, digámoslo así, una monedita de oro.

Siempre creí que una vez que partiera de ese mundo ya no volvería a saber nada de la vida que había llevado o las personas que había conocido. Creí que vería un túnel que me conduciría al paraíso, que previamente gané por salvación. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, de pie en una esquina de la primera salita en las capillas de velación (en donde años atrás había acudido a ese mismo lugar a despedir a uno de mis adorados primos) mirando el ataúd que ahora contenía el cuerpo que odié por muchos años e incluso llegué a mutilar pues la imagen que reflejaba el espejo no me gustaba para nada y me provocaba una tristeza y una ansiedad horrible al no poder cambiarla; y ahora que me veía desde otra perspectiva, los cumplidos que algunos amigos me hicieron, todas las veces en que mi familia me había elogiado porque aparentemente me veía agradable a la vista, parecieron cobrar sentido.

¿Por qué, irónicamente, tuve que estar muerta para desear vivir y verme bonita? ¿Por qué no lo sentí antes? Quizás eso hubiera detenido un poco el dolor que fue acrecentándose en mi vida.

Se dejó escuchar una de las melodías que entoné innumerables veces, con un sentimiento fluyendo desde mi interior, y en algunas ocasiones incluso lágrimas derramadas en las fundas floreadas que cubrían mi almohada. Here with me, de Dido. Era una de mis tantas canciones favoritas y había pedido, dentro de las instrucciones que dejé sobre el buró al lado de mi cama, en un sobre amarillo, que pusieran al tiempo en que me sacaban de ahí.

Un grito ensordecedor guió mi atención hacia el frente en donde contemplé, con un dolor desgarrando mis vacías entrañas, a mi madre caer de rodillas al piso.

– ¡Mi bebé! ¿Por qué Dios! ¿Por qué me la quitaste!- chillaba, lastimándose la garganta por el esfuerzo.

Dos de mis tías, mayores que ella, se inclinaron para ayudarla a levantarse mientras ella las golpeaba y pedía que la dejaran en paz.

De todas las personas que estaban ahí, fue a ella a quien menos me imaginé que le afectaría. A partir de su renacimiento en una fe protestante, tanto ella como yo, aprendimos a gozarnos cuando una persona partía de este mundo. Abrazamos la creencia de que el destino, al que nos conducía la transición al morir, era una ciudad acogedora en la que no existía el llanto ni sufrimiento. Fue ahí en donde le perdí el miedo a la señora que seguía esperando viniera a abrazarme para llevarme hacia allá. Vi presenciar la firmeza de su fe en varias ocasiones cuando seres queridos nos abandonaban, ¿dónde estaba ahora eso? ¿Tan ingenua fui al creer que mi muerte no le afectaría?

Aunque no sucedió, tuve la sensación de que mi corazón estaba latiendo con mucha fuerza. Sin estar consciente de lo que hacía me moví hacia ella, inclinándome de frente y acaricié su mejilla con mis nudillos, sintiendo nada con aquel contacto.

– Aquí estoy, mami. Voy a estar bien.- le hablé a sabiendas que no podía escucharme.

– Mi Kari, ¿por qué me dejaste, mi vida? Dime qué hice mal.

Oh no… la culpa.

Era lo que menos quería que sintiera. Debí haberle escrito una carta en donde le dijera lo agradecida que me sentía de que ella fuese mi madre. Agradecida de que me regaló los mejores veinticuatro años de su vida, enseñándome a amar incondicionalmente y sin egoísmo. Debí haberle dicho cuando tuve oportunidad, lo afortunada que me sentía de tenerla a mi lado, apoyándome en las locuras menos ocurrentes que hice. Debí haberla abrazado todos los días, antes de salir de casa, y haberle dado un beso que ahora ansiaba con desesperación y no podía, ni volvería a tener. Debí haber dejado a un lado el tiempo que invertí merodeando en páginas de internet para obtener información poco útil para regalarle mi atención y atesorar más recuerdos a su lado.

Estaba arrepentida. Arrepentida de haber escapado así de la vida, de no haber sido más paciente y menos estricta conmigo misma. Arrepentida de los muchos disgustos que le ocasioné sin ser necesarios y de los días en que mi humor no me dejaba si quiera dirigirle la palabra.

Pero ya era muy tarde para todas esas cosas, ya no podía regresar el tiempo y haberme detenido de saltar.

Nuevamente, un gemido acompañado de un quebranto atrajo mi atención y vi a mi padre girarse hacia una de mis tías (a quien más admiro) y esconder su rostro mientras ella, intentando mantener la calma, le daba palmaditas en la espalda y lo dejaba bañar su hombro con amargas lágrimas.

Lo que hubiera dado por volver a los días en los que, fastidiada, ignoré sus mensajes, e-mails y llamadas. Quería gritarle lo mucho que sentía haberlo decepcionado, haberlo lastimado como ahora lo estaba haciendo. Debí decirle que admiraba su manera de ser y con orgullo presumía llevar su apellido, pues él era y siempre sería el mejor padre, ese que toda chica quiere. Quería agradecerle por enseñarme a abrir la mente a nuevas tradiciones y culturas, fuera de mis paredes religiosas y llenas de condena, porque eso me había llevado a lugares extraordinarios con gente extraordinaria que siempre llevarían el honor de saberse mis mejores amigos.

La canción repetía el coro cuando aquél joven, de cabello rubio y preciosos ojos que ahora se veían enmarcados por un color rojo y las venitas de su rostro parecían haberse expuesto a algún tipo de esfuerzo, se acercó a mi madre, no sin antes mirar mi inerte y frío cuerpo, que llevaba un vestido negro con flores de colores bordadas al fondo, las uñas, a las que durante muchos años invertí dos noches cada semana, mientras veía alguna de mis series favoritas por internet, en manicura, pues mis manos eran una de las partes que más me gustaban de mí, ahora se veían perfectamente cubiertas de un barniz oscuro.

Mi mamá se aferró a TK y lloró en silencio contra su pecho.

Mis tías, tíos, primas, primos, amigos, todos quienes estaban presentes lo contemplaban con curiosidad. Él había sido, durante más de dos años, el hombre por el cual aprendí a sonreír estúpidamente mientras caminaba para tomar el camión de regreso a casa, después de clases, o en medio de alguna discusión familiar sobre acontecimientos pasados y yo no hacía más que pensar en él y que, definitivamente, presenciar dichas discusiones hubiesen sido más placenteras a su lado.

Una pequeña parte de mí gozó la dicha de sentir alegría al volver a verlo. Pensé que escapando de aquella realidad, escaparía de lo que sentía por él y me hallé a mí misma dándome cuenta de que no era así. Esos nervios que él provocaba, ese acelere en cada uno de mis sistemas vitales, permanecía ahí. Fue entonces que me cuestioné mi destino y lo que iría a ser de mí.

¿Sería que tendría que pasar, al igual que todos ellos, toda la eternidad en esa realidad? ¿Sería ese mi castigo por haber atentado contra el cuerpo sagrado de Dios que encerraba mi humana existencia?

Las dos enormes puertas que se hallaban a la cabecera del ataúd se abrieron, haciendo sobresaltar a algunos. Cuatro hombres fornidos miraron a mi madre, quien intentó esbozar una sonrisa permitiéndoles entrar y tomar acción con lo que sería de mí.

Sin soltar a TK de la mano, mamá se acercó antes de que levantaran la preciosa caja de madera oscura, barnizada con detalles dorados y les pidió que la abrieran pues quería darme un último beso y tocarme nuevamente. Dos de los hombres se miraron entre sí, quizás preguntándose si sería correcto hacerlo, pero otro de ellos no chistó al hacer lo que aquella mujer, de 53 años de edad y con una trayectoria de vida asombrosa y ejemplar, le pedía.

Yuuki, como me gustaba llamarla cuando bromeábamos, se acercó a mí y un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus arrugados pómulos. Lentamente acarició mi frente y una de mis mejillas y apretó su mano derecha contra su corazón.

Yo me moví hasta quedar delante de ella y justo a la cabeza del féretro. Mami se inclinó y me dio un precioso beso en la frente dejando varias lágrimas esparcidas en mi rostro.

– Te amo mucho, mi niña, y te extrañaré hasta que vuelva a verte.- susurró al levantarse, sin apartar de mí su mirada.

TK le apretó la mano con fuerza, como haciéndola volver a la realidad del momento, y le sonrió. Yo me volví y, antes de que cerraran la caja, toqué mi cabeza haciendo que una chispa de luz, como cuando algo explota, se expandiera y me cegara por tiempo indefinido.

* * *

**You can take my breath away... (8) Espero que les siga gustando! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Me encontraba vagando por la inmensa explanada que conectaba varias facultades en la Universidad de Odaiba. Llevaba rato caminando en círculos por aquella vacía plaza, recorriendo cada rincón que había aborrecido antes de morir. Entré un par de veces a la Capilla Auxiliadora, una cómoda y pequeña biblioteca dentro de la universidad, que parecía no haber sido nunca habitada. Tantos recuerdos se albergaban en ese lugar, de paredes beige con detalles color ocre, cuya atmósfera pacifista invitaba a permanecer por horas ahí adentro; había pasado experiencias muy gratificantes y demasiado tiempo encerrada allí, en la Sala General, escribiendo mi tesis, que, si no hubiera conocido la postergación, me habría llevado menos de un año poder terminar.

Mi sentido del tiempo se perdió apenas fui a parar a ese lugar, lo cual hasta ahora era una incógnita. Pasé un rato, aunque no podría describir con exactitud cuánto, sentada en uno de los acolchonados sillones rojos, rememorando una cálida tarde de verano en la que gasté casi todo el día, desde la mañana, junto a mi mejor amiga, Yolei; pasado el mediodía nos encerramos bajo el fresco clima con el que contaba el establecimiento, echadas ahí a nuestras anchas, después de habernos dado una _manita de gato_ antes de partir a la facultad para internarnos en el mundo de la literatura clásica y técnicas de redacción.

Yolei había sido una parte muy importante de mi vida, si bien, al iniciar nuestra amistad habíamos tenido varios roces. Ella tenía un carácter un poco _especial_ y le costaba abrirse y confiar en las personas, pero conforme fuimos conociéndonos y la convivencia se tornó diaria, fui ganándome su confianza y llegamos a ser uña y mugre.

Ahora me hallaba extrañándola con pena y deseando, una vez más, no haber saltado del puente y pedirle que fuéramos por un café o a llorar en alguna sala de cine mientras proyectaban un filme romántico.

Decidí salir de ahí pues el remordimiento de mi, ahora imprudente decisión, estaba ardiendo por dentro, haciéndome sentir un ataque de ansiedad que me provocaba unas ganas tremendas de morir.

Aunque yo ya estaba muerta.

Caminé hacia el hogar que me abrió sus puertas en Agosto de 2008, y donde se habían plasmado los más bonitos recuerdos de mi juventud adulta. Aquél lugar fue testigo de la metamorfosis que atravesé, de las innumerables lágrimas que derramé, encerrada en un baño, sintiéndome sola e infeliz. Allí se escondían, tras las paredes beige de concreto, todos los besos que con amor le entregué a TK ansiosa por ganarme un lugar en su vida.

La melancolía me abrazó, acunándome en su pecho y supe que estaba llorando al mirar el largo pasillo central de la Facultad de Literatura, aunque de mis ojos no salían lágrimas.

¿Por qué había ido a parar ahí? ¿Acaso tenía algún asunto pendiente que resolver antes de partir al cielo, o infierno? Porque prefería una y mil veces estarme chamuscando en el lago de fuego, con un demonio apuñalándome a un lado, que estar ahí. Hubiese sido menos doloroso.

– ¿Hola? ¿Alguien me dirá qué pasa?- pregunté al vacío patio que se dividía entre el edificio número 2 y el 3.

Como respuesta a mi inútil pregunta sólo resopló un viento haciendo revolotear los árboles para que desprendieran amarillas hojas que iban a danzar en círculos sobre el maltratado pavimento. Seguí caminando y mirando cada salón, buscando algún indicio de… ¿vida? Ni siquiera sabía cómo llamar al estado en el que me encontraba. Estaba consciente de mi hazaña al saltar del puente, había presenciado con apatía mi, más que perfecto, funeral. Sabía que mi cuerpo había sido llevado a cremación aunque ahora, de pie frente a la biblioteca, podía palparme como si aún fuese humana.

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea. Entré a uno de los baños, hallándolo intacto, con ese color entre rosa y salmón en los azulejos del piso y las paredes, con sus puertas, rojas, rayadas por marcadores con frases o discusiones que alguna vez me hicieron reír. Me miré en el espejo de cuerpo completo y me di cuenta de que estaba tal y como había salido de casa esa fría noche de octubre: con mi blusa blanca a manga tres cuartos, mis jeans rotos de mezclilla oscura, los desgastados tenis converse en color guindo y mi chaqueta negra sin gorra. Llevaba mis ojos delineados bajo los lentes de pasta gruesa que me permitían ver con claridad el mundo a mi alrededor. Mi cabello caía poco más debajo de mis hombros, en su tonalidad castaña.

Con pena contemplé la mujer en la que me había convertido. Increíblemente me sentía bonita, un orgullo salía entre la mescolanza de sentimientos que consumían mi desalmada alma. Me quedaba en claro que había sido una muerte en vano cuyo único objetivo fue traer dolor y desgracia a personas que ya bastante desgraciadas eran.

Salí antes de que la ansiedad me obligara a quebrar cosas. Después de todo, (y por muy estúpido que esto sonara) aún me sentía como si fuese parte de aquella institución pública a la que debía guardar cierto respeto si no quería verme metida en problemas.

Antes de ir a descansar en la cómoda entrada de una de las facultades vecinas, cuyo lugar se abarrotaba de jóvenes en el verano pues el diseño de aquella construcción dejaba pasar corrientes de aire fresco, decidí merodear en ciertos laboratorios, cómplices de la única historia de amor que nunca llegué a contar.

Entré por las anchas puertas de cristal, sonriendo al recordar una noche de primavera en que una compañera y yo nos largamos a platicar en un baño mientras le pintaba las uñas y reíamos como bobas de cosas que carecían de sentido común. El guardia de seguridad había salido a dar su ronda nocturna y tuvimos que esperar poco más de media hora hasta que volviera y nos abriera las puertas para poder irnos.

¡Cuánto deseaba poder revivir esa noche!

Ahora me internaba en el pequeño pasillo resplandeciente por la iluminaria blanca, que muchas veces contempló cálidamente besos apasionados y caricias regaladas con el más puro de los sentimientos. Recorrí con lentitud, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera al verme ahí, sentada en uno de los banquitos mientras platicaba con TK sobre la fascinante aventura en la que Laura Gallego me había llevado junto a Bipa, para rescatar a Aer de la Emperatriz de los etéreos, ese precioso santuario que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en mi tumba.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué tenía que estar ahí? ¿Es que acaso era una burla del destino, diabólico y sin piedad, que se gozaba con mi tortura?

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, despeinando mi cabello, como tantas otras veces había hecho al inundarme de desesperación, y salí corriendo, haciendo que mi pecho se agitara porque me sentía asfixiar sin aire, aunque no hubiese aire entrando a mis pulmones. Me arrinconé junto a un muro de concreto en Civil, desplomándome contra éste y abrazando mis rodillas, llorando sin lágrimas, suplicando a quien fuese que me sacara de aquél lugar, que era una y mil veces más feo que el infierno al que me fui temiéndole en vida.

Ahí mis sentidos parecían amplificarse un centenar de veces. Cada punzada de dolor que un simple recuerdo causaba, me hacía doblarme en el piso, hecha un ovillo. Necesitaba salir de allí, que fue durante el último año de mi carrera, el punto central de mis penas.

Había conocido al hombre por el que estaba dispuesta a dar mi vida y rendirle culto a Satanás y él ni siquiera se dignaba a dirigirme una mirada o un saludo… después de todo lo que vivimos juntos.

Mi fe enseñaba que un suicido, en el plano espiritual, es castigado con sufrimiento eterno pero jamás me imaginé que mi manera de sufrir fuera precisamente la misma que me llevó a querer dejar de hacerlo.

Entonces me sentí muy estúpida y llena de remordimiento y arrepentimiento. ¡Había sido en vano! Me dejé engatusar por la idea de que poniéndole fin a mi vida se terminarían mis agonías y todo había sido un maldito engaño.

¡Pero qué imbécil fui!

Y ya no tenía escapatoria. No importaba cuánto suplicara que me sacaran de ahí, estaba sola, más sola que nunca y el ambiente a mi alrededor parecía inclinarse para observarme mientras escupía burla hacia mi ingenuidad.

No podía salir, coger el camión y largarme a mi casa para encerrarme a llorar en mi habitación, mientras mi gato intentaba consolarme mordiéndome el cabello desparramado sobre la almohada. Ya no podía llamar a Davis y juntos criticar a nuestros compañeros, más retrasados que un niño con capacidades diferentes, para que me distrajera en medio de la ansiedad.

Estaba sola.

Escuché una risa familiar y me volví de inmediato, limpiando el rostro como de costumbre sin dejar huella de lagrimas en mi manga. No muy lejos, proyectada de manera fantasma en una de las verdes paredes, estaba exhibiéndose una película. Me acerqué lo más pronto posible, sin estar consciente de que no importara si mis pies tocaban pasto o concreto, si había o no desniveles, la trayectoria que sentía era uniforme y lisa.

Lo que vi a continuación provocó que se detuviera mi corazón, siendo que éste ya no latía bajo mi pecho; en la imagen que se presentaba frente a mí aparecía yo, detrás de una mesa con un montón de libros hacia ambos lados adentro de alguna librería local, y una larga fila de adolescentes y jóvenes esperaban con ansias que llegara su turno para que les regalara mi firma con alguna dedicatoria. Algunos de ellos se tomaban fotos conmigo y me abrazaban.

Ser escritora había sido, desde mis trece años, uno de mis sueños y la pasión que más fuerte latía haciendo vibrar mi alma. Sí, había estudiado ingeniería siguiendo el consejo de mi padre, pero no era lo que yo amaba. Mi entero ser se hallaba detrás de libros y cuadernos en blanco, bajo una luna llena en las noches de invierno, con una taza de café recién hecho y mi cómoda pijama.

En la siguiente imagen me vi en un precioso jardín con el césped recién cortado y algunas plantas florales a las orillas, detrás de mí se erguía una casa blanca, con ventanales adornados por cortinas ligeras y, aunque no alcanzaba ver hacia el interior, podía afirmar que el piso grisáceo estaba recién pulido; yo me hallaba sentada a la cabeza de una larguísima mesa cubierta por un mantel floreado, con mucha gente, familia y amigos, a mi alrededor. Frente a mí había un pastel de chocolate con fresas (mi favorito) y una vela que enmarcaba en una perfecta tonalidad amarilla el número 30. Gustosa, me acerqué para apagarla mientras niños y adultos aplaudían, y yo no podía dejar de sonreír. Mi madre se acercó a abrazarme, tras ella mi padre, y así, cada pariente, iba dispuesto a sacarse una fotografía pero yo parecía distraída. En un instante se tatuó en mi rostro la más hermosa y sincera de las sonrisas que jamás me vi esbozar, y apareció TK, llevaba a un niño en brazos que no pasaba de los dos años. Se acercó a mí y me dio un tierno y romántico beso en los labios, que la gente aplaudió haciéndome sonrojar, y enseguida cargué al pequeño de cabello claro y ojos…

Mi pecho comenzó a moverse con desesperación conforme veía, dolorosamente, los anhelos que durante años se clavaron a mi corazón, incapaz de ser movidos.

Ese bebé, ese precioso niño era mi hijo, el hijo al que amé sin haber conocido y por muchísimo tiempo me preguntaba cómo sería. Pero mi felicidad y desdicha no eran el hecho de que me había convertido en madre, sino en la madre de los hijos de TK.

– ¡Basta! ¿Qué rayos es esto?- grité con furia buscando el lugar exacto del que emanaba la luz hacia la pared aunque no había ningún aparato que estuviese proyectando aquél filme.

Corrí lejos de ahí, corrí con el llanto en la garganta y la tristeza en el pecho. Corrí sin saber a dónde iba, sólo quería alejarme de ese lugar, alejarme de aquellas terribles imágenes que, de haber estado viva, me hubiesen hecho erizar los vellos de los brazos y provocado una sonrisa y una emoción incomparables. Corrí hasta detenerme, nuevamente, en la explanada principal. Me incliné sobre las rodillas para tomar aire, aunque aquellos movimientos fuesen por mera costumbre y no por necesidad.

Entonces frente a mí, a un lado, atrás… en todas partes aparecieron aquellas pantallas, proyectadas en el aire, dispuestas a cumplir su misión de verme sufrir, de verme tirada de dolor, impotente y sin poder moverme.

Estaba metida en el infierno.

Mi infierno.

* * *

**Fanfic no estaba funcionando hasta ahorita :(**

**Feliz navidad, chicos! Que se la pasen muy bonito al lado de sus seres queridos, les mando un abrazote!**


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Tenía las puntas de mi cabello teñidas de azul, llevándolo desprolijamente como cuando recién despertaba; los diversos tatuajes en mis brazos expuestos debido a la blusa sin mangas en color rosa pastel, se veían bien marcados, como cuando iba a retocarlos. Vestía como accesorios los diferentes piercings en mi oreja izquierda, un pantalón de mezclilla claro, sandalias de correas delgadas a juego con la blusa y una pequeña bolsa atravesada por mi cuerpo.

Entré a un establecimiento llamado: _Pinta el cielo de colores_. Era una especie de albergue, por lo que podía ver. Un edificio alto que abarcaba una cuadra hacia sus anchas, hecho de piedra para construcción, con un amplio arco que enmarcaba una enorme puerta rústica de madera, similar a la casa de rehabilitación en la que mi hermano estuvo interno durante tres meses, ese mismo año de mi muerte. Me hallé con un patio dividido por una parte techada, bajo esta habían colocadas de manera desordenada varias mesitas de madera que tenían acopladas dos bancas hacia los lados, y en la otra parte algunos juegos de los que comúnmente se hallan en un parque público. Un par de mujeres y hombres me saludaron y me encaminé hacia el fondo, donde se alzaba un edificio de tres pisos, con paredes de concreto bien pintadas en color violeta. Entré a una larga, aunque angosta, sala en donde había cerca de unas treinta jovencitas de diferentes edades, desde pequeñitas que apenas y aparentaban estar en la adolescencia, hasta mujeres que pasaban los veintitantos. Todas ellas de aspecto humilde, algunas tenían cicatrices profundas y moretones en el rostro u otras partes de su cuerpo y me pregunté cómo se habrían hecho semejante daño. La mayoría llevaba consigo uno, dos o hasta tres niños que corrían alegres y sonrientes por aquél sitio. Había varios sillones de piel, un tanto descuidados, a las orillas, pegados a la pared, y colchonetas de espuma sobre el piso. Muchas corrieron a abrazarme y yo, con alegría, procuré darles el más fuerte de los abrazos y un beso a manera de saludo a cada una. Cuando pasó un poco de tiempo en el que la mayoría se había visto satisfecha de que le regalara un poquito de mi presencia, me encaminé al frente mientras ellas se acomodaban, sentándose por todas partes con sus niños acomodados en el regazo, y una jovencita me tendió un micrófono que tomé de inmediato.

Comencé a hablar, aparentemente contándoles una anécdota de mi día y dejando que ellas hablaran también. Encendí un proyector, colocado en una vieja mesa de fierro a mi lado y enseguida las imágenes, que alguien previamente había abierto en mi laptop, fueron reflejadas. Estaba hablándoles de la violencia, las causas de la violencia, la manera de prevenirlas, qué hacer cuando se es víctima de un abuso… en fin, yo me hallaba más que concentrada en el tema, parecía hablar con firmeza y seriedad, con una seguridad que jamás creí tener como si me hubiese preparado toda la noche para tratar el asunto; vi a más de una escurrir lágrimas por sus pálidos rostros.

Pero no fue eso lo que me provocó el dolor más intenso sino que al final de la presentación aparecía una fotografía mía y al pie de ésta rezaba: "Hikari Yagami. Directora de la fundación _Mujeres fuertes_ y fundadora del _Centro de Apoyo y Educación Personal y Académica: Pinta el mundo de colores_."

Sentí, al momento de leer eso, como si me hubiese caído encima un centenar de barcos, de los que utilizaban los piratas para navegar.

Poder ser parte de un movimiento como aquél, con el fin de apoyar a mi sociedad, especialmente a las mujeres que eran las que se veían más afectadas, había sido el motor de mi carrera. Razón principal por la que decidí superarme académicamente y dedicar un par de horas al día en lecturas que hablaban de administración y control. Fue por eso que me enfrasqué casi medio año en cursos motivacionales, acompañada por libros de superación personal; por ese motivo aprendí el lenguaje de señas, conocí los trastornos de personalidad, los cuidados que se deben tener con los niños de capacidades diferentes…

Quería dirigir una fundación para jovencitas de bajos (o nulos) recursos que hubiesen sido víctimas de abuso sexual y por consecuencia madres adolescentes. Quería brindarles un techo, comida, proveer becas para que siguieran sus estudios mientras, en el centro, cuidaban de sus pequeños. Y no sólo eso, quería demostrarles que era posible superar ese dolor y poder salir adelante, ser mujeres fuertes, seguras, confiadas en Dios y en sí mismas para que jamás tuvieran que volver a vivir una situación tan terrible.

Finalmente se proyectó la última imagen. Esa que me hizo saber que lo que había visto había sido nada en la escala de dolor.

Me vi despertando, sobre el pecho de un guapísimo hombre, ladrón de una gran cantidad de suspiros a lo largo de dos años, ambos enredados entre sábanas blancas con nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Era la escena más bonita y perfecta que mis anhelos muchas veces me suplicaron vivir. Estaba al lado del hombre que amaba, ambos con nuestro dedo izquierdo anular encerrado por una preciosa alianza de oro blanco, y una sonrisa en nuestros labios.

TK se movió de lado y yo me recosté sobre la almohada. Él se acercó y me besó tiernamente. Acaricié su mejilla con una de mis manos, y por un buen rato no dijimos nada, tan sólo permanecimos mirándonos, repartiendo caricias mutuamente.

Lo amaba con todo mi corazón. Estaba loca por ese muchacho, tan normal y al mismo tiempo extraordinario. Mi existencia comenzó a doler desde el momento en que me dejó, en que sus palabras me enseñaron que no podía obligarlo a quererme. Pero yo ya estaba demasiado metida en el mar del enamoramiento; había reajustado mis prioridades, quitando algunos sueños que movían mi diario existir del motor que, al encenderse, ponía en marcha mi entero ser, para que él se acomodara ahí, y cuando supe que no quería ese lugar, que no le interesaba, ya había sido demasiado tarde, ya no podía pedirle a esos sueños que volvieran a ocupar su sitio en el trono porque la marcha que daban era nada comparada con lo que TK me daba.

Y eso, aunado a las razones que fueron acumulándose como pesadas piedras de río en mi vida que me llevaron al borde de la locura, fue lo que me mató. No tenía idea de cómo, pero un año me mantuve de pie, siguiendo con la rutina e intentando hallar alegría y pasión en otras cosas. Hice lo que me aconsejaron, cambié mi ambiente, cambié mis creencias, procuré, realmente procuré, encontrar una razón de peso que me diera las suficientes ganas para seguir viva, pero no la hallé.

– Hikari Yagami. Mujer, de nacionalidad japonesa, nacida en Odaiba, Japón un 4 de marzo de 1989. Perteneciente a una familia de clase social media; hija de Yuuko y Susumo Yagami, hermana de Taichi Yagami…- escuché el eco de una voz resonar como si hablara a través de una bocina y miré a mi alrededor, buscando de dónde provenía, al tiempo que las proyecciones iban desapareciendo.- Estudiante ejemplar, ganadora de varios concursos de deletreo y ortografía. Elegida como tesorera en la secundaria y representante del salón en preparatoria. Perteneciente al grupo talento de ésta misma. Domina el idioma español, inglés y francés a un nivel intermedio…

– ¡Hey! ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás?- grité, mientras me movía sin dejar de buscar al dueño de aquella voz masculina.

– Una joven sumamente inteligente, bendecida por la sabiduría al nacer. Poseedora de un intelecto y capacidad analítica únicos. Le esperaba un futuro prometedor, en el que sólo era cuestión de tiempo y paciencia para que viese realizados sus mayores anhelos…- me paré en seco al escuchar esto, en el pasillo que conectaba la Facultad de Arquitectura y el patio central al que fui a parar a un inicio, debajo de un altísimo roble con la copa llena de gruesas hojas doradas.- Cinco años después de haber nacido en sus entrañas el instinto maternal, finalmente pudo realizarse como mamá de tres hombrecitos, casada con el primer hombre que amó realmente; dicho de otra manera: el amor de su vida…- lágrimas invisibles resbalaban por mis mejillas, incapaces de mostrarse aunque podía sentirlas mojando mi piel.

– ¡Por favor, no sigas!- supliqué, palpando un desgarre emocional mil veces más doloroso que el que viví al momento de morir.

– Razón por la cual a nuestra adorada Kari no se le permitió experimentar cosas, poniendo de ejemplo, un romance en la adolescencia, ser codiciada por muchos hombres, entre otras que ella anheló, fue porque desde antes de nacer, había nacido su propósito. Ella fue elegida para tomar la responsabilidad de dirigir aquella fundación, que más adelante se vería reconocida en todo el continente asiático, por albergar y capacitar a miles de jovencitas, logrando luego abrir otros centros como aquél en distintos estados. Hikari estaba destinada a ser hacedora de la historia, afectando de manera positiva a la nación japonesa, siendo tomada como ejemplo.- se hizo un silencio y permanecí inmóvil, mirando hacia el largo pasillo que se extendía frente a mí y que iba a parar en la Facultad de Ciencias Químicas. No podía reaccionar, mi sistema entero intentaba procesar y entender las ondas sonoras que mis oídos capturaban.- Es por eso que a ella no se le permitió vivir ese tipo de experiencias. Es por eso que su capacidad intelectual fue enriqueciéndose sin mucho esfuerzo; la sabiduría la abrazó desde el momento en que fue engendrada en el vientre, porque más adelante se convertiría en su más preciado tesoro que la acompañaría a resolver los conflictos ajenos y de gran valor…

– Ya basta…- susurré en voz apenas audible mientras iba advirtiendo en mí aquella sensación como si fuese a desmayarme en cualquier momento. Esa noción en la que cae la impotencia, el coraje, el cansancio, los bajos ánimos y el dolor al mismo tiempo, sobre un cuerpo de apenas 1.60mts y 55kg.

– Pero tú decidiste morir antes de que eso sucediera.- me giré y frente a mí apareció el dueño de esa voz.

Ahogué un grito al verlo y me llevé las manos a la boca, sintiendo como si mis ojos fueran a salirse de las cuencas.

¡No podía ser!

Aquello debía de ser una pesadilla, una muy mala. Por un momento pensé que quizás me había quedado dormida la siesta, una tarde tras regresar de con el dentista, y necesitaba despertarme cuanto antes.

Ese par de ojos de color misterioso que me hacían temblar, estaban fijos en mí, brillando como habitualmente lo hacían, pero de manera inexpresiva; mi mente, mis sentidos, mi razón, cualquier cosa que fuese la que me mantenía lúcida, ahora no alcanzaba a comprender por qué, frente a mí, a escasos centímetros que se interponían entre nuestros cuerpos, estaba TK.

* * *

**Hola chicos! :D aprovecho que fanfic no anda de loco jaja ya no posteo hasta el 2014 para tomarme unos días de descanso :p**

**Espero que se la pasen muy bien! El mejor consejo que puedo darles es que no hagan planes y dejen que la vida los sorprenda! Nos vemos prontooo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

_25 de octubre de 2013_

_Para Kari:_

_"Sé que esto es una sandez que no logrará arrancarme la culpa del pecho ni un poquito. Jamás conocerás lo que ahora plasmaré, desahogando el profundo mar de dolor que tu muerte ha dejado, y eso en gran parte me hiere. Sé que me gané tu odio y nadie nunca entenderá el peso de la carga en mi consciencia al pensar que, parte de tu atrevida decisión, fue por mi causa, y ahora tendré que seguir viviendo con el remordimiento y la infracción que no tiene sentido pagar, porque no hará que regreses. _

_Hikari Yagami, eres la mujer más loca y valiente que he conocido y eso me exaspera, me desquicia porque vi lo que hiciste y que no te importó lo que las personas dijeran de ti o cómo te veían; fuiste feliz y disfrutaste la vida de una manera diferente, no siguiendo las reglas de la sociedad, y siento tú misma. No puedo evitar sentir algo de envidia. Te he de decir esto: me enamoré de ti desde hace mucho, cuando te veía y hablábamos sobre nuestros planes, pensaba ¿cómo una mujer como tú va a estar con alguien aburrido como yo? Toda mi vida me he privado de hacer las cosas que quiero y que ante el mundo se ven mal, he vivido como el hijo perfecto creyendo que si tengo buenas calificaciones, grandes ambiciones, mis papas van a estar más orgullosos de mí como si mi vida fuera un trofeo que presumir pero ya me cansé, me cansé de llevar ese estilo y me di cuenta que no soy así, soy hipócrita y lo reconozco, porque me divierte bailar, me divierte escuchar la misma música que al mundo, me gustan los tatuajes y todas esas cosas que criticaba diciendo que se veían mal pero por dentro me muero de ganas por hacer y tener. Apareciste tú, llegaste viviendo esa vida de la que me he privado y pienso: ¡wow, qué valiente es ella! Al principio creí que eras una loca y que un día te arrepentirías de eso, pero el único arrepentido ahorita soy yo._

_Dedicaste mucho tiempo de tu vida en esperarme y eso me hace sentir una basura, pero lo hiciste porque respetabas tus gustos, respetabas tu manera de ser y has sido la única mujer que he conocido que no se ha conformado con un no de mi parte, la única que supo esperar y no se fue conformando con algo que se ve bueno, pero no es lo que quiere._

_Siempre te admiraré y estaré eternamente agradecido de que te hayas mostrado tal cual, sin miedo ni pena, porque me has hecho ver los errores que estaba cometiendo y en lo que me iba a convertir si seguía así._

_Ahora que ya no estás no dejo de pensar en la oportunidad que tuve y que perdí, pero quejarme y lamentarme no me conducirá al pasado, cuyas páginas desearía poder estar escribiendo nuevamente, para enmendar unas cuantas acciones que la cobardía no me permitió hacer. Perdóname por haber sido un estúpido durante dos años, por alejarte de mí aunque me moría de ganas por estar contigo. Pensaba que merecías a alguien mejor, alguien a quien no le diera vergüenza vivir la vida sin preocuparse por las consecuencias y nunca me detuve a pensar que lo que tú querías era estar conmigo porque te gusto tal cual soy._

_Ahora sé que tú eres la única razón por la que valía la pena abandonar mis inapetentes sueños forjados en el egoísmo para crear otros junto a ti._

_Gracias a ti estoy cambiando y volviéndome yo mismo. _

_Te quiero demasiado, bonita, y entiendo que decirlo ahora no sirve de nada pero necesitaba confesarlo antes de que me quemara por dentro._

_Takeru T."_

* * *

**_The dog days are over (8)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Podía sentir una fuerte electricidad recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. Mis sentidos estaban más que aguzados y me percaté de cómo cada vello de mis brazos se erizaba al mirarlo; mis manos y piernas temblaban ligeramente, como solía ocurrirme en vida. Aquellas señoritas emociones se pusieron a brincar de felicidad en mi estómago, golpeando con tanta fuerza que sentí, físicamente, el dolor de sus pataditas. La sensación era un millar de veces más intensa a la que experimentaba después de dos, tres semanas o un mes de no verlo y luego nos topábamos de frente en el lugar menos esperado.

La emoción, la alegría no cabían en mi pecho. No estaba segura de si debía sonreír o ponerme a llorar. Mi mente no daba crédito a la preciosa imagen que tenía frente a mí. Aquél joven –de 1.85 de altura, 70 kilogramos, piel blanca, cabello claro, barba, sonrisa encantadora y ojos que me tenían hechizada desde el primer momento en que mi mirada se cruzó con ellos– ahora estaba de pie, irradiando una tenue, aunque perceptible, luz clara a su alrededor como si fuese un ángel.

Estaba paralizada. Embargada por la sorpresa de tenerlo ahí; mis manos temblaban ansiosas por alzarse hasta su rostro y acariciarlo, pero los nervios las mantenían atadas a mis costados.

Era TK. Mi TK.

– ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?– balbucee, incrédula de que hasta ahí, en la retorcida dimensión a la que mi muerte me había arrastrado, era capaz de lograr apagar mi cerebro e incapacitarme del uso de mi razón (pero multiplicado a una potencia infinita). Takeru esbozó una media sonrisa y me hizo una seña con su mano hacia el frente, poniéndose a caminar.

Dudé por un momento pero finalmente lo seguí, guardando una atrevida distancia mínima a su espalda. Llevaba una camisa negra de botones arremangada hasta los codos, jeans de mezclilla desgastada y sus clásicos tenis Converse en color negro.

Al estar mis sentidos más activos que en vida pude percibir con suma claridad el delicioso aroma de su perfume, acompañado de su esencia varonil que despertaba mi hambre como mujer.

No podía creerlo.

Mientras caminábamos –a un paso bastante lento pero que podía sentir como si estuviese corriendo un maratón, frente a Arquitectura– me pregunté si era posible que él también, tras saber que no volvería a verme, que jamás nos toparíamos _casualmente_ al entrar o salir de algún laboratorio, en el edificio de posgrado, donde ambos estábamos por cursar una maestría, hubiera decidido seguir mi ejemplo y acortar su existencia para ir a parar conmigo.

Entonces la idea de que quizás, después de todo, podría tener un final feliz a su lado, aunque en aquella curiosa y aún misteriosa dimensión, empezó a acelerar los átomos de mi cuerpo, provocando una exaltación que vibraba de alegría en cada fibra bien formada de mi entero ser.

Aunque seguía sin entender por qué había dicho todas aquellas cosas de mí. ¿Cómo sabía él que yo iba a vivir todo eso? ¿Sería verdad lo que dijo o simplemente era una manera más de pagar la penitencia de mi profana acción a través del sufrimiento que me causaba el arrepentimiento?

Nos detuvimos a la entrada de Ingeniería Civil, donde se expandía el amplio pasillo en el que me había ido a tumbar… ¿horas, minutos? No sabía cómo medir el tiempo ahí, pero fue cuando vi la primera proyección de la espantosa historia (más horrible que las películas de miedo en las que un muñeco cobraba vida y asesinaba a todo ser humano que tuviese en frente y que de niña me causaron severos traumas por varias semanas). Permanecimos de pie al centro de este corredor con un brillante y bien pulido piso de mármol y varias columnas redondeadas, que sostenían los dos pisos superiores donde se hallaban los salones y quizás, algunos laboratorios, acomodadas dispersamente a los lados.

– ¿Crees, de verdad, que me hubiera sacrificado porque no soportaba vivir sin ti?– preguntó él, girándose para verme de frente. Oh genial, podía escuchar mis pensamientos. Abrí la boca para responder pero ningún sonido salió de mí.– Kari, Kari, Kari, aun muerta sigues albergando esperanzas por alguien que no te quiso y jamás te querrá.– sus palabras me dolieron más que cuando Davis me las dijo un día, que habíamos ido a andar en bicicleta al parque, una calurosa tarde de verano. Nos habíamos sentado a comer frituras bajo un frondoso árbol que regalaba algo de fresco gracias a su sombra y yo, por décima vez en el día, había sacado el tema de TK a relucir.

– ¿Quién eres?– pregunté, cansada y fastidiada de la mala jugada que el destino me estaba dando.

– Tendrás que llamarme TK.– dijo, esbozando una media sonrisa.– Y soy tu guía asignado para auxiliarte a atravesar hacia Eternidad.

– ¿Eternidad?– repetí, creyendo que no había escuchado bien. Si eso era cierto significaba que podía salir de ahí. Quizás, después de todo, el purgatorio sí existía y yo estaba en él, y tan sólo tenía que pagar por mi negligencia antes de ser enjuiciada al cielo.

– No, Hikari.– advirtió él, sabiendo lo que pensaba.– El mundo espiritual no es lo que has creído, es mucho más sencillo que eso.

– Entonces explícame.– pedí, ávidamente.

– Muy bien, pero debes olvidarte del cielo, el infierno, los ángeles y los demonios, ¿de acuerdo?– asentí, simplemente.– Decidiste, haciendo uso de tu libre albedrío, declarar juicio cerrado a tu existencia mucho antes de que el plan marcado para tu vida se hubiese concretado. Esa acción es semejante a una expiación por la cual debes pagar antes de ser sentenciada. Es por eso que viniste a parar aquí, tu atosigante dimensión…

– Espera, espera, espera.– lo interrumpí, con el ceño fruncido, mientras reprocesaba sus palabras que increíblemente me estaba costando mucho entenderlas.– Entonces, ¿estás diciéndome que debo sufrir por haberme suicidado antes de ganarme el cielo?– el guía, con una atractiva apariencia física, soltó un pesado suspiro y se llevó una mano al cabello despeinándolo un poco.

– Si así lo quieres ver, sí. Este lugar representa tu última lección antes de alcanzar la Excelencia.

– ¿Y cuál es?

– No lo sé, pequeño saltamontes, tú debes descubrirla y cuando eso suceda, saldrás de aquí.

– Oh genial.– dije, sarcásticamente.– Nunca he sido buena con los acertijos, ¿sabes?

Tuve unas inmensas ganas de reír. Me parecía un chiste que, por ser mal contado, ganaba aún más diversión.

Pero, ¿cómo iba a aprender mi lección? Estaba metida en un ambiente que constantemente punzaba trastazos de dolor con sólo rememorar lo que en vida había hecho ahí.

En mi humana existencia no me había sido difícil aprender de las lecciones que la vida me proveyó. Usualmente las adquiría de experiencias ajenas y aquellas, propias, aunque me costaron noches en vela y lágrimas de dolor, se anclaron a mí con firmeza para poder ayudar a alguien más que estuviese atravesando por lo mismo.

Supuse que parte de la enseñanza sería aprender a vivir mirando aquellas imágenes proyectadas de mis anhelos, y tener que resignarme a que me había perdido del privilegio de verlas hechas realidad. Tenía que… ¿ser feliz? Con el estado en el que ahora me encontraba y tratar de sacarle algún provecho a la situación.

¡Pero me dolía mucho! Hubiese preferido que me sentenciaran de una vez a una silla eléctrica y desaparecer completamente de esa turbia realidad.

O de cualquier realidad.

¡Dios, qué tonta! Nuevamente me reprochaba el error que había cometido. ¿De verdad pasaría todo ese tiempo arrepintiéndome?

Y como si lo hubiera gritado en voz alta, Takeru, mi guía, respondió:

– Claro. Ya te dije que no es bien visto lo que hiciste. Debiste esperar a que se concretara tu propósito de manera natural.– lo miré de frente. Seguía sin poder creer que fuera él.

– ¿Por qué eres TK?– pregunté, sintiéndome una estúpida al momento que las palabras escaparon de mi boca.– ¿Tiene que ver con mi castigo? ¿Y qué son todas esas imágenes que vi antes?– de pronto la necesidad de saberlo todo respecto a la situación en la que me hallaba me asfixió.

– Verás, Kari. Este lugar, tu infierno, como lo llamaste, es sólo una representación del espacio que te hizo aborrecer aún más tu vida. Fue aquí, por si no lo recuerdas, en donde la idea de suicidarte nació. Es el lugar en el que permitiste que se te despojara de tu propósito existencial al olvidarlo. Y ya que te causó un dolor físico el atravesar por estos pasillos y cruzar cada edificio, es que fue decidido que se utilizara como la atmósfera donde ocurriera tu transición…

– ¿Decidido? ¿Quién decidió eso?– inquirí, pero él hizo caso omiso de mis palabras y siguió hablando.

– Las proyecciones que viste no solamente son lo que fueron tus anhelos, sino la vida que perdiste y jamás nadie podrá concluir. Gracias a ti muchas vidas no serán rescatadas, esas miles de jovencitas no recibirán ayuda, tus hijos jamás podrán nacer; ahora muchos tendrán que seguir sufriendo…

– Basta, por favor. No quiero seguir escuchando.– me tapé los oídos y me voltee. Si anteriormente me había odiado por lo que hice, por el sufrimiento que le causé a mis seres queridos, ahora lo lamentaba aún más. Ahora el arrepentimiento ardía como una herida abierta en mi pecho y no era capaz de hacer que cerrara.– ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes sola?– le pregunté al guía, que seguía mirándome con esos inexpresivos ojos que ahora parecían grises.

– Llámame cuando quieras seguir hablando.– respondió simplemente y desapareció frente a mí.

Fui a tumbarme cerca de una columna, apoyando mi espalda contra ésta y abrazando mis piernas.

Todos los eventos comenzaron a surcar por mis pensamientos, desde que decidí explorar la «aventura» del suicidio. Cerré los ojos y volví a verme de pie sobre la barandilla roja de frío metal. Debí haberle hecho caso a mi corazón cuando me pedía con afligidos latidos que no saltara. Haberme dejado arrastrar por un coraje, por tristeza y dolor hacia mi sociedad no me había traído nada bueno, ni en vida ni en muerte.

¿Por qué no escuché a Davis cuando me decía que no le diera importancia al ver a cierta chica que se proclamaba fiel seguidora de su fe religiosa, acostarse con el primero que se lo proponía (a sabiendas que engañaba a su novio) pero le encantaba enjuiciar y condenar a quien se divertía bailando en una fiesta y bebiendo, quizás, una lata de cerveza, asegurando que dicho comportamiento no era bien visto por Dios, dándose golpes de muy «santa»?

Pero es que no lo soportaba. Tanta hipocresía, tanta falsedad me asqueaban. No podía tolerar a aquellas personas que se creían perfectas, como si ya conocieran todo sobre la vida e incluso se atrevían a aconsejar a otros, pero vivían haciendo aquello que juraban estaba mal, que era «pecado» , a escondidas.

Muchas veces me llegué a preguntar cómo se sentirían, si siquiera tenían una consciencia. Porque yo prefería una y mil veces hacer aquello que llamaban «incorrecto» a la luz del día y pagar las consecuencias, que esconderme sólo para que mi imagen no fuese afectada. Eso de cuidar la apariencia no iba conmigo, no comprendería por qué la gente le daba tanta importancia a algo que les causaba desdicha sólo para complacer a personas a las que ni siquiera les interesaba, en lo más mínimo, y utilizaban sus patéticas vidas que no conseguían entretenerlas, para criticar.

Y nuevamente despertaban en mí todos esos sentimientos de coraje, impotencia… ni siquiera podría describir bien qué era lo que sentía cuando me ponía a pensar en eso.

Levanté la vista hacia el celeste cielo que representaba un atardecer. Me pregunté cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que fui a parar ahí, era muy difícil adivinar ya que el ambiente no cambiaba. ¿Habrían sido minutos, horas, días, años? Probablemente nunca lo sabría.

De pronto el silencio se vio afectado por una melodía que reconocí de inmediato. Se trataba de una de mis canciones favoritas (que por cierto, le dediqué alguna vez a TK) que llegué a odiar después de saber que él ya no quería estar conmigo. Era de un cantante americano nacido en Nashville, Tennessee en 1973, llamado Matthew Perryman Jones. La canción fue lanzada en un sencillo el 21 de octubre de 2010 pero yo la escuché poco más de un año después, en un episodio de una de mis series favoritas. La canción se titulaba «Only you» y la letra… bueno, la letra sencillamente describía mi sentir.

Sonreí, maldiciéndome por dentro al escucharla de nuevo. Durante los últimos meses aquella tonada se había convertido en mi acompañante en las noches de lágrimas e insomnio. Representaba mi etapa feliz en la que me permití, por primera vez, experimentar el amor al lado de alguien a quien quise muchísimo. Y entendía por qué estaba ahí ahora, enmarcando el precioso –y al mismo tiempo lastimero– escenario en el que me hallaba encerrada: tenía que aprender a lidiar y aceptar las cosas como eran, tenía que hacer lo que en vida no había querido: resignarme y seguir adelante.

Me puse de pie y caminé de nuevo por el largo pasillo que conectaba casi todas las facultades de aquella institución pública sin dejar de pensar en el terrible error que había cometido. Tenía tantas ganas de poder regresar a la tierra sólo para decirle a mis seres queridos, a todos aquellos que alguna vez en medio de una fría madrugada se atrevieron a confesarme que ya no querían seguir, que lo hicieran, que siguieran viviendo hasta que, por causas naturales o accidentales, la muerte se los llevara a Eternidad. Porque estar ahí, en ese efímero valle que se me antojaba interminable, era el peor castigo, la peor tortura que un ser humano merecía vivir

– Veo que has venido por más respuestas.– dijo TK y me volví para verlo. Estábamos exactamente en el mismo punto donde nos habíamos encontrado. Me quedé en silencio unos segundos, sin poder dejar de verlo. No estaba exactamente segura de qué era lo que quería saber o no saber.– Tienes buen gusto musical, Saltamontes.– murmuró burlonamente haciéndome reír.

– ¿Por qué Saltamontes?

– Porque pareces uno. ¿No te has visto acaso?– le di un golpe en el brazo con el dorso de mi mano y el contacto me provocó un dolor agudo que se propagó por todo mi cuerpo. En la piel se me formó una herida con varias ampollas, como si me hubiese caído ácido o aceite hirviendo.

– ¿Qué es esto?– pregunté, apretando mi mano que no dejaba de escocer.

– Mi querida, Kari.– dijo, dando un paso hacia adelante pero yo no me moví.– Yo represento tu mayor anhelo, el deseo que te seguirá consumiendo y jamás podrás ver hecho realidad, aunque esté aquí frente a ti.– se me escapó un pesado suspiro del pecho. Lo miré directamente a los ojos. Estábamos a escasos centímetros de distancia y podía palpar con claridad la energía que emanaba de nuestros cuerpos.

No bastó con sufrir en vida la ausencia de TK cuando se acercaba a saludarme (por compromiso) aquellas veces que nos encontrábamos en ese odioso sitio. Ahora también tendría que pagar con semejante dolor, e incluso de peor manera, dicha situación.

Todo lo que atinaba a pensar es que era injusto. Muy injusto.

* * *

**why are you my clarity? (8)**


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

Estoy muriendo. Y el sufrimiento que me causa la agonía de querer desaparecer es estimulado por la realidad que me escupe (como si fuera un bicho que se coló por la entrada de una casa en donde no es bien recibido) que ya estoy muerta.

Siento que falta poco para que pierda la cordura y, sin embargo, mi mente está más lúcida que nunca. Me encuentro enfrascada en una amarga sustantividad que parece conducirme hacia un oscuro y diminuto clóset donde apenas la esbelta masa corporal que abraza mi «inexistente» existencia puede acomodarse con incomodidad en sus recovecos. Estoy atada por la zozobra al no saber cuánto tiempo más podré resistir aquél sitio, que hallo muy similar a la tristeza que siente un niño al tener una enorme caja bien envuelta con papel navideño de regalo pero al abrirla se da cuenta que ésta apenas y contiene un dulce barato en su interior.

Quisiera desaparecer al mundo del que hace tiempo huí pues su abrumante dolor era cientos de veces más placentero que el indescriptible estado en el que me hallaba. Sentada en uno de los escalones a la entrada de la biblioteca en rectoría, veía pasar frente a mí, como si fuese una película de cine, varias escenas que fueron culpables de mi cansancio humano.

Figuraba ante mis ojos una hazaña que poco menos de un mes antes de mi muerte había realizado: caminaba por una concurrida callecita al centro de la ciudad por la que transitaban, en su mayoría, jóvenes y adultos en busca de zapatos, ropa o comida en las tiendas de las orillas. Yo intercepté a un grupo numeroso de adolescentes para que respondieran una encuesta acerca del erotismo y sexualidad, y me entristecí con enojo al conocer que la mayoría de las mujercitas se hallaban indiferentes al tema. Pocas conocían aquél término, más pocas habían leído artículos referentes a la sexualidad y, a diferencia de los hombres, no sentían el más mínimo interés por adquirir información del tema (lo que me pareció una reverenda mentira).

La misma impotencia y rabia que sentí en vida, ahora burbujeaba con mayor intensidad en mis entrañas y quería desesperadamente poder correr con los padres y madres de aquellos adolescentes y decirles –a sabiendas que sería presa de su odio y víctima de su indignación– «háblenle de sexo a sus hijos».

Yo mantenía con firmeza mi creencia de que era preferente que ellos conocieran todo en cuanto al tema (posiciones, movimientos, tiempo, dolor, maneras de evacuar el placer que trae consigo el clímax…) sé que sonaba vulgar y que muchos pensarían que no era más que una pervertida cuyo apetito carnal no estaba satisfecho, pero no era así; lejos de eso, al ser mujer en esa sociedad, conocía que si ellos no les hablaban de estos temas, los precoces acudirían a otras fuentes ya que, como en cada uno de nosotros, la curiosidad por el asunto iba a brotar de un momento a otro, y qué mejor que estuvieran bien enterados por sus padres y no por experiencias ajenas que no comprendían con «madurez» todo lo que englobaba la sexualidad y así se evitaran el fastidio de un embarazo no deseado, una enfermedad de transmisión sexual o la pena de atravesar el dolor de una relación fallida luego de que él o ella consiguieran su «objetivo» y dejaran al otro, abandonado a su suerte.

Me arrepentí, como me sucedió en vida, de no haberle dicho a los tutores cuando tuve oportunidad que si les prohibían disertar el asunto con el argumento de que era «impropio para alguien de su edad» sus pequeñitos, que ahora habían entrado en el camino de la pubertad, eran esperados por amistades que les hablarían sin pelos en la lengua y los conducirán, por primera vez, a la pornografía, entre otros fines.

Quizás muchos pensaban que su hijo había recibido la mejor educación por su parte, que lo conocían y sabían que no sería capaz de ver semejantes disparates; tal vez habría quienes me recriminaran que sus tesoros iban a la iglesia y mantenían una relación con Dios que los hacía alejarse de «aquellas cosas pecaminosas» y eso sólo me provocaba reír a carcajadas. Bien sabía yo que la curiosidad por el deseo sexual es tan natural como las ganas que sentimos de llorar, de gritar, de bailar, de amar… era algo que estaba en nosotros y no debíamos reprimir, simplemente, canalizar de manera diferente, conocer cada consecuencia que traía el actuar sobre él precipitadamente.

Y volver a repetir la escena, con los mismos sentimientos que me vi someter por pena esa tarde a indicios de octubre, me hacía hervir de coraje.

– ¿Y tú ya tienes novio?– me alcé al escuchar la peculiar voz chillona de una de mis tías a mis espaldas. La regordeta mujer (que pasaba los sesenta y tantos años) llevaba un vestido estampado por laureles en color morado, de satín hasta las rodillas, zapatillas negras de piso –como las que acostumbran usar las mujeres al llegar a la tercera edad– y un suéter del mismo color. Su corto cabello, teñido de rubio, estaba perfectamente peinado hacia un lado, como siempre acostumbraba a llevarlo. Sus grandes ojos marrones me veían curiosamente, esperando una respuesta.

– ¿Qué?– atiné a contestar. No sabía que podía interactuar con mis pesadillas.

– Deberías de tener, ¿cuántos años tienes?– dijo ella, en cambio. Fruncí el ceño y me atreví a poner una mano sobre su brazo que carecía de materia y lo único que logré palpar fue nada.– ¡Ya estás grande! Yo a tu edad ya estaba casada, trabajaba, me había comprado mi carro, tenía un hijo…

Oh no…

Era una de esas tantas desagradables charlas que me retorcían los intestinos de enfado. Razón de peso que fue arrojada al costal de la amargura con el que me hundí en ese río seco, bajo el puente.

Corrí por un largo y angosto pasillo, cubierto por un techo falso de lona gris, hacia Filosofía. La voz de mi tía no dejaba de retumbar en mis oídos, a pesar de que estaba sola.

– ¡Basta!– supliqué, impotente al querer que el sentimiento que dichas palabras me causaba, se fuera.

Me detuve junto a una escultura de bronce de un caballo con un cuerno en su frente, situada a la entrada, sobre uno de los jardincitos mal podados donde cada día diferentes alumnos iban a tumbarse ahí a leer, comer, escribir o dormir.

– Hikari, ¿y tú para cuándo te casas? Eres la que sigue en la familia.– escuché la precipitada voz de uno de mis tíos políticos, que se acercaba hacia mí por mi lado derecho. Roan Luke, un hombre muy alto y de complexión delgada, con una enorme nariz que de niña me asustaba, vestía impecablemente uno de sus trajes de marca costosa, pantalón y saco gris, camisa blanca y sobre ésta su corbata favorita en color violeta. Sus zapatos con cintas de piel oscura iban perfectamente lustrados.

– Sí, Kari. Ya quiero que mis hijos jueguen con sus primitos.– añadió mi prima, la que había leído mi carta en el funeral, apareciendo de pronto al lado de mi tío.

– ¡Déjenme en paz!– me di la vuelta, corriendo de nuevo hacia la explanada de rectoría.

La mano me seguía ardiendo a pesar de que hacía mucho que había tocado a TK (y eso que ni siquiera duró más de dos segundos el contacto). Las ampollas supuraban pus y casi no podía mover los dedos. Pero en ese momento, eso era lo último en lo que pensaba.

– ¡Kari! ¿Adivina qué? ¡Me voy a casar!– se presentó ante mí una de mis amigas, o mejor dicho, compañera de clases, con quien mantuve una amistad durante un tiempo pero dejé de hablarle en cuanto me enteré de que divulgada toda la información que sabía de mí con cuanto ser viviente se le atravesara. Miranda, conocida como Mimi, era una muchacha promedio, de piel morena, lacio cabello castaño, medía casi lo mismo que yo pero sobrepasaba su peso «normal» por unos diez kilos. Extendió su mano izquierda para mostrarme una alianza de oro con un sobresaliente diamante sin que sus profundos ojos marrones se apartaran de mí.– Pero no te preocupes, ya te llegará alguien a ti muy pronto…

– Pero tienes que dejar de ser tan estricta, Hikari.– dijo Davis, a mis espaldas.

– Nadie te va a querer con ese carácter que tienes, muchacha. Deberías dejar de pensar tanto y exigir mucho, cuando tú no tienes mucho que dar.– farfulló mi tío.

De pronto me vi rodeada por mis familiares y amigos, hablando al mismo tiempo, haciendo un eco que no dejaba de resonar en mi cabeza y cerré los ojos, gritándoles, suplicándoles con mi alma (si es que tenía una) que se callaran y me dejaran en paz. Aquello era muchísimo más de lo que podía tolerar. Sus confrontaciones recaían con pesadez y me tiré al piso haciéndome un ovillo porque no soportaba el dolor, tapándome los oídos, llorando desconsoladamente lágrimas que jamás serían vistas.

¿Por qué tenía que estarme pasando eso? Si así era la travesía hacia el lugar donde se supone que debería estar, y el infierno existía, entonces no quería ni imaginarme cómo sería.

Sus palabras me lastimaban muchísimo más que en vida. Me hubiese gustado que esas personas entendieran que decírmelo no iba a hacer que yo cambiara, que mágicamente apareciera «otro hombre de mis sueños» (que me quisiera) con el que me casara. En muchas ocasiones tuve que confrontarlos y hacerles ver que yo no era como esas jóvenes, cuyas patéticas ambiciones encerraban un cuadro familiar, en el que eran amas de casa y se dedicaban exclusivamente a sus deberes domésticos, atender a sus maridos e hijos y acudir a eventos sociales de poca relevancia.

Pero al ver tantas burlas después de exponerles mis creencias, mi manera de ver la vida, las retorcidas teorías que tenía (pero que finalmente entendí que estaban bien encaminadas para querer brindar un cambio positivo en mi sociedad ) terminaron por desanimarme y causarme cansancio existencial.

– Ya, está bien. Déjenla en paz.– escuché la voz de Takeru y al abrir los ojos, lo vi de pie, junto a mí, y todas esas calamidades desaparecieron. Me levanté, limpiando la ropa sin percatarme de que no se había ensuciado y lo miré dispuesta a agradecerle pero él habló antes que yo.– _Saltamontes_, tienes que aprender a lidiar con esto. No voy a llegar a rescatarte cuando vuelva a suceder. Entiende que esto es parte de tu lección.– asentí simplemente y él suspiró llevándose una mano al cabello y despeinándolo.– Ven, sígueme. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

Caminamos a través de la explanada de rectoría. Él iba muy serio, mirando hacia el frente, y por alguna razón yo trotaba a su lado. Quizás era mi imaginación pero me sentía cansada físicamente, como si hubiera hecho mucho esfuerzo.

No me atreví a hablar esperando a que él fuera quien iniciara la conversación. Apenas y habíamos cruzado dos palabras más después del incidente en mi mano y, ha decir verdad, su presencia me incomodaba. Era difícil descifrar si quería ayudarme o perjudicarme. En ocasiones, como lo que acababa de suceder, se mostraba cooperativo, pero en otras, ni siquiera se inmutaba al verme suplicar que detuvieran la música o proyecciones malignas que me destrozaban en todos los sentidos, casi como los treinta y tantos latigazos que Jesús recibió en la espalda y se la destrozaron.

– Dentro de poco tendrás el primer encuentro con _Todo_.– dijo, deteniéndose de pronto a la entrada de Arquitectura. Atrás de él se extendía un enorme edificio en color beige en el que la entrada consistía en un extenso y largo pasillo cuyo piso eran azulejos grandes en colores obscuros y opacos. TK se sentó en uno de los escalones de cemento y yo me acomodé a su lado, sin poder dejar de mirarlo.

– ¿_Todo_?– hablé luego de un rato, recordando que eso era una conversación y no la visita a algún museo para admirar su arte.– ¿Te refieres a Dios?

– Te dije que te olvidaras de eso. _Todo_ es…– se quedó callado, mirando hacia el cielo, como pensativo.– Es lo que rige.– dijo finalmente.– Controla todo lo que conoces.

– ¿Y cuándo lo veré? O mejor dicho, ¿para qué lo veré?– un pesado suspiro se le escapó del pecho y se llevó una mano al cabello, despeinándolo. Dios, si volvía a hacer eso no podría controlarme y me aventaría a besarlo.

– Antes de poder cruzar hacia Eternidad, una vez alcanzada la Excelencia, tienes que cumplir cierta misión.

– Oh.– fruncí el ceño, asintiendo. Al fin algo de acción que parecía interesante y me sacaría por un rato del infierno.– ¿Qué misión?

– _Todo_ te la asignará. Debes hacer todo tal y como te lo diga si quieres salir de aquí rápido. Porque créeme, lo que has vivido ha sido nada comparado a lo que se avecina.– tragué saliva, intentando no imaginarme qué podía ser peor que eso.

– ¿Y qué hay en Eternidad? ¿Cómo es?

– Es…

– ¿Se encuentra fuera de la Tierra? ¿Veré a mi familia allá?– inquirí interrumpiéndolo, y él sonrió y volteó a verme.

– Haces muchas preguntas, _Saltamontes_.– sonreí, sintiendo una especie de calor en mis mejillas. Similar a cuando me ruborizaba frente a TK en… bueno, no importa. Seguir recordando mi existencia humana ya no tenía mucho sentido.– Es el estado Supremo al que todos ascendemos. No puedo decirte cómo es, pero ya lo conocerás. Y no se encuentra en una dimensión conocida.

– ¿Habrá más gente ahí?– mi guía se encogió de hombros.– No me has dicho si veré a mis familiares.– permaneció callado sabiendo que me desesperaba.– ¿Sabes? Para ser un guía eres muy malo.– dije, burlándome, y su mirada me instó a seguir hablando.– Me ayudas cuando te conviene, me dejas con muchas dudas y te encanta torturarme.

– ¿Crees que te torturo?– cuestionó con cierta gracia. Asentí simplemente y él se acercó a mí de tal forma que su rostro quedó a pocos centímetros del mío, pero sin rozarme.– Créeme, Hikari Yagami, que no he empezado a torturarte.– susurró muy cerca de mis labios.

Probablemente decía la verdad pero para mí era como si lo hiciera. Recordé varios momentos que durante mucho tiempo me lamenté de haberles dedicado tiempo. Entre ellos figuraba una tarde de verano y yo, siguiendo mi diario ritual cuando recién llegaba a la universidad, entré al edificio de posgrado, saludando al vigilante en la entrada que ya me conocía bien, y me encaminé hacia el área de los laboratorios en donde sabía que encontraría a Takeru trabajando en la parte experimental de su tesis.

Tenía la estúpida costumbre de ir a ese lugar con la esperanza de verlo aunque fueran segundos para que alegrara mi día. Porque definitivamente nada me hacía perder la cordura y olvidarme de la deprimente realidad en la que vivía más que él. Era hidrógeno y yo era oxígeno, y juntos formábamos una molécula de agua. Me completaba en todos los sentidos. Era la pieza faltante de mi rompecabezas.

Cuando tenía a TK de frente era como experimentar con total la esperanza. Mi fe se acrecentaba a una enésima potencia y me hacía reafirmar mis decisiones. Recordaba que valía la pena mantener mis principios inamovibles aunque la sociedad se burlara de mí, aunque me llamaran una «santa, puritana» que se quedaría sola toda la vida sólo porque no deseaba acceder a los placeres más íntimos y carnales con los que carga la existencia humana, y que ahora con mucha facilidad se reparten.

Yo creía firmemente que uno de los inconvenientes en mi generación era perder la creencia en el amor. Atreviéndome a hablar crudamente sobre las mujeres de mi edad, podía decir que –además de factores como la educación en casa, la atención de sus padres y el grupo de amigos al que pertenecían– la presión social era como un altísimo y gordo oso que bien puede con su cuerpo aplastar el de cualquier persona, y se presentaba frente a ellas casi obligándolas a entregar sus pasiones a temprana edad con el primer muchachito que consideraran decente (a veces sin sentir algo por él) por el simple hecho de experimentar y no ser blanco de burlas.

Pero agradecía a Dios el haber aprendido a no temer en la vida, porque cuando se presentó ante mí ese oso, a mis veintitantos años de edad, y reclamó que entregara los deseos de mi cuerpo antes de «hacerme más vieja», pude encararlo y mis valores, transformados en guantes de hierro, lo empujaron para seguir mi camino.

«Amor propio», era lo que convencida afirmaba que le faltaba conocer a la juventud.

– Eres muy extraña, Kari.– dijo TK, haciéndome reaccionar.

– ¿Eh?

– He instruido a otros, que como tú, tomaron la vía rápida para salir de la vida y sus razones giraban en torno a una familia disfuncional, algún tipo de abuso, maltrato o violación, o sencillamente estaban mal de la cabeza. Pero tú…– se quedó callado observándome, como si intentara descifrarme, como si quisiera encontrar alguna clave para resolver cierto misterio.– Eres diferente.

– ¿Hablas de las razones por las que me suicidé?– él asintió y yo solté un suspiro encogiéndome de hombros.– No lo sé, sólo me cansé de seguir. Me visualicé dentro de años y sólo podía ver a una mujer sola, amargada, a la que su familia procuraba por obligación moral y en ocasiones muy, muy necesarias. Miré a una anciana encerrada en el cuerpo de una treintañera que aún vivía con su madre y la única compañía que compartía en las noches era la de su gato. Me comparé muchas veces con una viuda, ya mayor de edad, que ha perdido al amor de su vida, y sólo le queda seguir esperando a la muerte, que suplica diariamente llegue, para llevarla con él.

– ¿De verdad no pensaste que las cosas podían cambiar?– negué con la cabeza y agaché la mirada.

No. Aunque imaginara mi sueño de algún día escribir un libro que adquiriera cierta fama y poder repartir autógrafos y dar entrevistas; aunque dedicara toda mi fe a la creencia de que algún día dirigiría una fundación (como la de las proyecciones) y entregara mi vida a jóvenes víctimas de abuso; viajara por Europa, conociera –si tenía mucha suerte– alguna de mis celebridades favoritas, y llegara a adoptar a un niño para cumplir mi ardiente anhelo de ser madre, sabía que no sería feliz. Lloraría en las noches por la ausencia de la única cosa que ocupaba el primer lugar en mi lista de deseos, lo único que le inyectaba vitalidad a mi existencia: estar con TK.

Y en ese instante me di cuenta que yo no había muerto al momento de caer del puente. Había muerto cuando él me alejó de su vida para siempre.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

El cielo se había teñido de un color oscuro y unas espesas nubes cargadas de agua avecinaban que estaba próxima a caer una tormenta. Resoplaba un fuerte y helado viento que me hacía castañar los dientes mientras escondía las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y me comprimía contra una pared a la entrada de la biblioteca.

Por alguna razón ajena a mi conocimiento, las puertas de cada lugar cerrado adentro de la universidad estaban selladas y no había rincón techado en el que pudiera abrigarme hasta que a mi guía se le diera la gana aparecer y decirme por qué fregados el ambiente de mi infierno había cambiado drásticamente.

Hacía rato que no se veían proyecciones ni se escuchaban cursis melodías, más horrendas que himnos dirigidos a Satanás. Los fantasmas de mi existencia humana ya no rondaban por aquella enorme plaza y lo único que reinaba en esa tétrica atmósfera era el estruendoso sonido de los truenos cada dos minutos.

— ¿Hola? TK, sal ya, por favor —hablé por enésima vez pero mi voz apenas e hizo un pequeño eco.

El cielo se iluminó por un fuerte relámpago seguido de un prolongado trueno que hizo soltar el aguacero sobre mí. No me importó mojarme, a decir verdad, extrañaba la sensación del agua en mi piel, así que permanecí inmóvil, sintiendo las gotas que escurrían por mi rostro y hacían que se me pegara el cabello a las mejillas. Mi nariz fue deleitada con el olor a tierra mojada pero claro, como yo no tenía permiso de «disfrutar» mi infierno, el aroma trajo a mi memoria un doloroso recuerdo.

Estaba yo sentada afuera del edificio de posgrado. Ese caluroso día de junio había ido a la facultad para ayudarle a estudiar a dos compañeros que presentarían una segunda oportunidad en tal materia que ya no recordaba. Hacía cerca de una hora había llovido, al igual que en mi realidad, y mi mamá me había llamado para informarme que la mayor de sus hermanas había fallecido al perder la batalla contra el cáncer (que hacía dos días no sabía que tenía) y su cuerpo sería trasladado del estado en el que se encontraba viviendo hacia la ciudad, y llegaría dentro de un par de horas, para ser velado más tarde en ciertas capillas funerarias del centro; yo tenía que esperar a que ella recogiera a otra de sus hermanas y luego pasara por mí a la facultad.

Por lo que me senté en una de las bancas grises de plástico que cercaban una mesa circular del mismo material y me puse a escuchar música, con los audífonos puestos, en mi celular.

Así pasaron minutos y horas donde seguía lloviendo, aunque no tan bruscamente, y mi mamá no daba indicios de aparecer. Empecé a impacientarme, más al ver que poco a poco, conforme el cielo iba oscureciéndose, los alumnos y el personal de la institución la iban abandonando, dejándome con mis paranoicos pensamientos de que corría algún peligro estando sola.

De pronto, las puertas de cristal del edificio frente a mí se abrieron y apareció TK. Inmediatamente al verlo me bloquee, el corazón empezó a saltar en mi pecho y escuché la fuerte música que mis emociones subían de volumen para ponerse a bailar, tras haber encerrado a la «parte racional» en algún sótano de mi interior. Me quité los audífonos cuando él se acercó a saludarme y preguntarme qué estaba haciendo ahí.

Sola y a esa hora de la noche.

Me sentí como una estúpida cuando le conté lo de mi tía y que esperaba a mi madre (que se había puesto de acuerdo con el destino para dejarme ver como idiota, cuando las llamadas a su celular se desviaron al buzón de voz). En ese momento él sabía que me gustaba, sabía (porque cualquier persona en sus cabales podía notarlo) que su presencia me había puesto muy nerviosa, pero yo no quería que creyera que lo estaba acosando. Luego de que él, muy, muy, muy, muy amablemente me había dicho que no se sentía atraído a mí; una mala jugada del Autor de nuestras vidas (que parecía reírse a carcajadas de la mía) hacía que nuestros encuentros fueran más frecuentes y, como lo dije antes, en los lugares menos esperados, donde yo jamás me imaginaba que él aparecería y supongo que él pensaba lo mismo de mí.

TK se encaminó, argumentando que ya era muy tarde y lo esperaban en casa, hacia la parada más próxima del camión y yo me quedé ahí. Feliz, sonriente, nerviosa, ansiosa, esperando que se llegara ya la próxima vez que lo viera. Sabiendo que esa noche llegaría a abrazar mi computadora y las redes sociales que aborrecía (pero mantenía por mera necesidad y conveniencia) para contarle a Yolei lo sucedido y pasarnos hablando de él hasta altas horas de la noche.

Fueron pocos minutos los que pasaron cuando mi celular me hizo reaccionar y escuché la precipitada voz de mi madre del otro lado del auricular decirme que estaba a punto de ir por mí y me esperaba en «cierta» parada del camión porque ya no quería entrar hasta el estacionamiento de donde yo estaba.

Parte de mí se alegró, parte de mí se enojó.

Esas eran las malas jugadas de las que hablo. Las situaciones fuera de mi control que me llevaban hacia él, no porque quisiera acosarlo, no porque deseara imponerme, sino porque así ocurrían simplemente.

Si quise abandonar la vida fue en parte porque él me dijo, muy claramente, que no podía obligarlo a quererme (lo mismo que mi padre le dijo a mi mamá todas las enésimas veces antes de dejarla). Pero yo no podía continuar porque el cosmos conspiraba a favor de mi fe (con la que me había peleado y aplicado la ley del hielo); escuchar su nombre en todos lados era como recibir una pedrada en el cuerpo. Comencé a agotarme cuando era lanzada una nueva canción por mi grupo favorito y hablaba de esa clase de amor que espera por un milagro haciéndome relacionarla con mi situación, para que cada que una estación de radio o canal de televisión la sintonizaran, hiciera un _refresh_ en mis sentimientos, permitiéndome palpar el dolor de su ausencia. Cuando caminaba por cualquier calle y aparecía alguien usando el mismo perfume que él, trayendo trágicos y hermosos recuerdos de meses pasados… no había vuelto a haber un solo día desde que me dejó hasta que morí, que no lo tuviera presente. Era lo primero, literalmente, lo primero en lo que pensaba al despertarme y lo último con lo que me arrullaba al dormir; y en las innumerables ocasiones en que construía un bloqueo mental diciéndome a mí misma que ese día no le dedicaría nada de mi tiempo, nos encontrábamos, o venía alguien a hablarme de él, o simplemente al Universo se le antojaba que lo recordara mandándome «cualquier situación» donde de una u otra manera se veía involucrado.

Y sí, muy para mis adentros, pensaba que quizás Dios estaba escuchando mis anhelos y haciéndolos realidad. Pensaba que quizás estaba escribiendo mi historia de amor y aquellos encuentros formaban parte de ella. Pensaba que TK, después de todo, era el hombre indicado y yo tenía que ser paciente y esperar a que la relación entre nosotros se fuera dando.

Caminé hacia allá, pidiendo que él no estuviera ahí pues no quería que pensara que había ido a acosarlo, pero al mismo tiempo anhelando que estuviera para verlo nuevamente. Y sí, ahí estaba.

Le expliqué lo de mi madre y me dijo que se quedaría a hacerme compañía mientras ella llegaba (mi felicidad era indescriptible). Nos sentamos en una banca de fierro, bastante incómoda, bajo un techo de lona. Había dejado de llover pero estaba muy bochornoso. El termómetro alcanzaba arriba de los 38ºC, y eso que aún no era verano.

Platicamos de varias cosas referentes a la escuela. Básicamente él hablaba y yo lo escuchaba porque cuando yo lo hacía, cuando le contaba sobre mí, los nervios me traicionaban y terminaba inventando palabras o diciendo incoherencias.

Pero aquellos minutos que se transformaron en una hora con suma rapidez, eran lo más bonito que me había pasado esa semana, y sabía que la fiesta que aún tenían mis emociones no se terminaría hasta después de unos siete o quince días, cuando volviera a verlo. Cuando la impaciencia le reclamara a alguna divinidad que lo trajese a mí para recargarme de ánimos y optimismo.

Mi madre se hizo presente mediante otra llamada telefónica para decirme que había chocado y estaba esperando al seguro del carro, así que no iría por mí. Me pidió que tomara un taxi y me alistara en casa para ir después con otra de mis tías, donde estaban mis familiares reunidos para hablar sobre el próximo funeral.

Sentí muchísimo calor en las mejillas luego de colgar. Mi mente pensaba: «¿cómo jodidos voy a decirle a él que mi mamá no vendrá? Va a pensar que lo inventé todo con la excusa de retenerlo y que se quedara conmigo». Pero lo hice, sabiendo que era inevitable ocultárselo y que siguiéramos esperando ahí, pues ya pasaban de las diez de la noche. Él me acompañó hacia la avenida más próxima para detener el medio de transporte que me llevaría a mi vivienda.

Pero esta vez fue él quien habló, quien sacó a relucir el tema de mis sentimientos mientras caminábamos por lo que me parecía en ese momento, el perfecto pasillo frente a Arquitectura. Y una chispa de emoción hizo explotar una caja llena de fuegos artificiales en mi interior, tras escucharlo decir «Oye Kari, respecto a lo que me dijiste la otra vez. Que te gusto…». Pero la emoción duró cuando mucho unos cinco minutos después de que me pidió que no me ilusionara, que él planeaba irse fuera del país para realizar una maestría y emprender su carrera, y por lo tanto no quería tener ningún tipo de compromiso que lo atara aquí.

Aunque me dolió en ese momento, la esperanza me gritaba que lo único que necesitaba era paciencia. No era el tiempo indicado y tenía que aprender a esperar.

Y todo ese recuerdo me hizo volver a experimentar la misma desdicha que en vida, sólo que con mayor intensidad. Todo por el olor a tierra mojada del que la universidad se había vestido aquella noche de junio y que ahora se impregnaba a mis fosas nasales.

Frente a mí apareció una proyección, en una pantalla tan grande como las del cine, expuesta al aire bajo la lluvia. TK apareció, iba caminando tomado de la mano de Yolei.

Mi mente no daba crédito a lo que mis ojos veían. Entonces el sonido retumbó por bocinas imaginarias, agolpándose contra mi sentido sonoro.

— _Gracias al cielo, la odiosa de Hikari se murió _—dijo ella, pegándose a él.

— _Sí_. _Fue un alivio que desapareciera del mapa, de otra manera no habríamos podido estar juntos. _—Yolei se detuvo, tomó a TK del rostro y lo besó. Él le correspondió.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Estaba a punto de gritar, a punto de estallar y correr para golpearme contra cualquier pared con el fin de que mi cabeza se estrellara y muriera de inmediato, pero una voz a mis espaldas habló. Era mi tío, aunque no pude verlo.

— Eres una inútil, Hikari. No eres inteligente y vas a terminar igual que tu mamá: siendo madre soltera, teniendo que trabajar como empleada doméstica, con dos hijos.

— ¿Por qué no aceptas de una vez que no eres bonita? Mírate nada más, estás gorda y se te salta la panza —habló mi hermano—. Necesitas hacer ejercicio y dejar de comer golosinas.

— Kari, cállate de una vez, estás diciendo estupideces. ¿Qué vas a venir a aconsejarme cómo educar a mis hijos cuando tú no tienes? —dijo mi prima.

— ¡Alto! —grité con furia, con coraje, lastimándome al hablar.

Me puse de pie y corrí hacia Civil. No estaba dispuesta a aguantar la tortura; el trágico recuerdo de una velada placentera con TK me había dejado bastante afectada y escuchar semejantes comentarios me hacían sentir peor.

— ¡Ay muchacha! Eres una inútil. ¿Por qué no te consigues un trabajo para que dejes de ser una mantenida?

— Necesitas maquillaje. Tienes que dejarte crecer el cabello, Hikari, arréglate un poco más para que te veas bonita.

— ¿Te vas a comer todo eso? ¡Saldrás rodando de la cafetería! —Ya ni siquiera era capaz de distinguir las voces de mis familiares y amigos. Todo lo que escuchaba era similar al dolor de un fuerte martillazo en el dedo meñique de la mano.

— ¡Ponte tacones! Ya ni porque estamos en la iglesia. ¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué no tuve una hija femenina? —Reconocí a mi mamá hablando.

— ¡Ya cállense! —grité desesperada.

Seguí corriendo por el infinito pasillo, dándome cuenta que a pesar de que veía el edificio muy próximo a mí, no estaba avanzando nada hacia allá. Entonces me paré en seco, con el rostro destrozado por un llanto invisible y me giré, encontrándome con todas aquellas personas que en vida me habían dicho eso. Tenían una sonrisa en el rostro y poco a poco fueron formando un círculo alrededor de mí sin quitarme sus ojos de encima.

— ¿Tú crees que TK se iba a fijar en alguien tan fea como tú? —habló una profunda y tranquila voz desde atrás de la multitud, y por un momento creí no haberla reconocido—. Kari, Kari, Kari… nada más mírate. Estás gorda, tu cara… —Soltó una risa de burla—. Él jamás se fijaría en ti. Nada más míralo, alguien de su altura no se rebajaría a que lo vieran contigo. Eres un desastre y me das asco. —Miré salir a la dueña de esa voz, sin inmutarme al darme cuenta de que era yo misma. Mi pecho se movía agitadamente inhalando y exhalando oxígeno inexistente—. Eres una tonta, Hikari, una tonta. Nunca debiste decirle lo que sentías. Debiste haberte visto antes frente a un espejo…

— ¡Cállate! —Le grité, llevándome las manos a los oídos y apretándolas con fuerza—. Es mentira lo que dices. —Hikari, ella, se burló con estruendosas carcajadas como las de un villano al conseguir su objetivo.

— Mírate, nada más. Tienes 24 años, nunca has tenido novio, todos los muchachos que quieres te rechazan. Apenas y terminaste tu carrera, esa que odias y jamás podrás disfrutar. Esa que te atará a una vida de desdicha y sin pasión. No tienes trabajo, no tienes carro, no tienes amigos, no tienes dinero, ¡no tienes nada!

— ¡Ya cállate! —Le grité nuevamente, empujándola de los hombros. Mi representación maligna apenas y se tambaleó.

— Eres una inútil.

— Eres una inútil.

«Inútil, inútil, inútil, inútil, inútil, inútil, inútil, inútil, inútil, inútil…» repetían uno tras otro y al unísono.

Me tiré al piso, escondiendo el rostro entre mis brazos, sintiendo el agudo dolor de sus palabras penetrarme hasta los huesos.

Supliqué con toda la fe que quedaba en mí, con todo el deseo que mi vida inexistente contenía, que esas personas desaparecieran de ahí. Que llegara mi guía a rescatarme o simplemente abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que todo había sido un mal sueño y estaba en mi cama, acurrucada junto a mi gato.

En vida me cansé de seguir luchando con esos demonios. Ya no quería escucharlos, ya no quería verlos, ya habían invadido todo el campo de batalla y creí que escapando del territorio, escaparía también de ellos. Porque para mí no eran «simples» comentarios, eran puñaladas clavadas a mis sentimientos que me dejaban tirada en un charco de sangre. Las cicatrices en mis muslos y otras partes escondidas de mi cuerpo habían sido de las peleas libradas cuando quería hacerlos desaparecer.

La condena en la que llegué a vivir varios años gracias a una doctrina «mal infundada», no se comparaba en nada con lo que ahora sentía. Hubiera preferido pasar el resto de mi existencia humana pidiendo perdón diariamente por mi conducta pecaminosa que estar así.

Quería que el dolor desapareciera. Quería que el miedo se fuera. Quería morir e ir al cielo, como mi fe me había prometido que sería. Necesitaba que la Condena cerrara el telón llevándose consigo al elenco de Sufrimiento. Ahora lo entendía, ahora sabía que lo que había hecho estuvo mal y me arrepentía en sobremanera.

Si hubiera podido volver atrás, no habría saltado del puente.

* * *

**Perdón por no actualizar antes, pero aquí está :p  
**


End file.
